Somos todo un secreto (DnA)
by Izaka Ai
Summary: Una confesión desata una serie de eventos inesperados que podrían llegar a descubrir un secreto bien guardado. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de: Terajima Yuuji
1. Capítulo 1 Una chica ruidosa

Advertencias: Lemon BL, Hetero, Versión Fem

Seido había ganado la final del torneo de otoño contra Yakushi y por fin tenían el boleto para Koshien, los chicos estaban tan felices que deseaban festejar todo el día, aunque primero debían saber noticias de su capitán quien había jugado lastimado. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió llegando el capitán como sus dos vice capitanes, escoltados por Takashima Rei.

-El doctor dijo que podrá seguir jugando, pero debe descansar por unas semanas-dijo ella ajustándose los anteojos.

-Gracias por hacerte cargo Takashima-el entrenador Kataoka asentó.

-De nada.

El entrenador Kataoka volteo con sus jugadores y asentó, todo estaría bien así que todos gritaron.

-¡Salud!

Miyuki se sentó en una silla alejado del tumulto para que no se lastimara más, Kuramochi lo guio hasta ahí.

-No tienes que actuar como mi madre Kuramochi-le dijo con una risilla la cual molesto al short stop dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Nadie actúa como tu madre, idiota.

-¡Ouch! Sabes que estoy convaleciente ¿Verdad?

-Cállate y quédate aquí, iré por comida que muero de hambre, te traeré algo.

-Aquí te espero mama.

Para comenzar con el festín que las manager se habían tomado la libertad de preparar para el equipo, entre ellas las dos chicas de primer año quienes apenadas repartían las bolas de arroz que hicieron con esfuerzo ya que no estaban acostumbradas a realizar tales labores, una era tímida su nombre Yoshikawa Haruno un poco torpe y olvidadiza pero la otra completamente opuesta, Sawamura Eijun, vivaz, escandalosa y acostumbrada a decir lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, pero por ello podia hablar con todos los del equipo llevandose de maravilla con el capitan y catcher de segundo año Miyuki Kazuya.

-Senpais ¿Quieren las hice yo misma?-dijo la joven castaña y ojos color ambar.

-Claro, aunque tengo algo de miedo Sawamura-chan.

-Masuko-senpai esta vez si las prepare bien.

-¡Hahaha! Vamos Masuko no creo que Ei-chan se equivocara de nuevo y pusiera picante en las bolas de arroz.

-¡Hyahahaha! Eijun es un peligro cuando de comida se trata-Kuramochi con su acostumbrada risa.

-¡Mochi!-se quejó ella, pero el short stop la tomo por las mejillas estirándolas.

-Senpai, que no se te olvide-le dijo.

-A mí sí me gustaron Eijun-sonrió Toujou quien tomo una. Mientras que Kuramochi termino de torturarla

-A ti te gusta el picante.

-Shinji vamos anímate están buenas-sonrió este comiendo otro bocado.

-Gracias Toujou-dijo la chica con miles de brillitos.

Sawamura amaba el béisbol más que nada en el mundo, si hubiese sido un chico juraría ser el Ace de Seido. Sin embargo eso no la privo de estar cerca de la posición que le gustaba ya que ella misma decidió ser la asistente del bullpen, ayudando claro con otras labores pero eso era su prioridad así que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ese lugar al lado de Takigawa Chris que ella misma se autonombro su discípula.

-¡Shisho por favor tome una!

-Sawamura, no tengo tanta hambre-contesto con una gota de sudor en la frente.

La fiesta continuo y la joven paseaba por el comedor con las bolas de arroz, Haruno le veía impresionada con la facilidad con la que hablaba con todos pues a ella aun le producía un poco de vergüenza.

-Parece que Eijun no es nada cohibida.

-Si Sachi-senpai, ella me da un poco de envidia-suspiro Haruno.

-Saben, no me sorprendería que alguno de ellos se enamorara de ella-sonrió Natsukawa

-¿Te crees? La mayoría solo tiene béisbol en la cabeza. Aunque Miyuki y Sawamura se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo ¿No será que ellos?

-No, tal vez con Kuramochi, él siempre la molesta-comento Sachiko

-Creo que sería lindo-sonrió Haruno.

Haruno pensó en ello cuando noto que cierta persona observaba a su amiga, esa persona era Furuya quien bebía su jugo sin quitarle la vista y cuando paso frente a este trato de tomar una de las bolas de arroz pero ella alejo el plato.

-No, tú no comerás.

-¿Eh?

-Nada de "Eh" al final te robaste toda la atención con esos lanzamientos aun cuando Nori-senpai se esforzó tanto.

-Yo no...

-Ei-chan no seas dura con Furuya-kun, el solo hizo lo que debía-intervino Haruichi quien era compañero de aula de la castaña.

-¡Nah! Parece que le gusta pasar sobre los demás, como ese número 1 en su espalda.

Se fue dejando a Furuya un poco cabizbajo, Haruichi trato de reconfortarlo.

-Sabes que Ei-chan es algo aprensiva y le tomo cariño a Nori-senpai, recuerda que hasta ayudo a entrenarlo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, voy a tomar un poco de aire-dijo el Ace para luego salir del comedor.

Haruichi le vio un poco triste así que fue con Eijun para hablarle al respecto.

-Eijun-chan ¿No crees que fuiste algo ruda con Furuya?

-Haruchi, es que es odioso el que tenga talento no significa que deba someter a los demás.

-Sabes que no es así, le gusta el béisbol tanto como ti o mí.

La mirada del peli rosa segunda base le dejo un poco inquieta y al haber acabado con los últimos bateadores de Yakushi como si nada, debía darle algo de crédito.

-Bien, iré a disculparme con él ¿Contento? Pareces mi mama.

-No digas tonterías-sonrió nervioso el segunda base.

Sawamura salió a buscarle encontrándolo en el campo, mirando al cielo nocturno.

-Sabes, hace frio deberías abrigarte-dijo sacando de sus pensamientos al joven quien de inmediato volteo a verla.

-Sawamura.

-Sí, soy yo, sabes lo siento. Ganamos por ti al final así que no creo que deba hacerte sentir mal.

Mientras ella se disculpaba él se acercó, paso la mano por sus mejillas y rozo sus labios con su dedo índice. Sawamura se quedó helada y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar fue tarde.

-Me gustas.

Esas palabras salieron del chico más odiado por ella, pero aquella confesión fue sellada con un torpe beso. En el comedor, Kuramochi observo el lugar notando una paz.

-¿Y la ruidosa?

-Si te refieres a Sawamura salió hace rato-contesto Natsukawa

-Ya veo, quiero reclamarle sus bollas de arroz, me toco una con algo extraño-el short stop se fue a buscarle molesto, Miyuki por su parte lo siguió con la vista. Y al asomarse al campo vio como Furuya la besaba, en ese instante se quedó impactado por la escena. La chica le empujo separando sus labios.

-¡Idiota!-le grito soltándole tremendo izquierdazo directo al ojo.

Para salir corriendo hacia las puertas del campo solo que se topó de frente con Kuramochi y esta tenía lágrimas.

-Sawamura pero...

-¡No me mires!-alzo la voz al mayor «Mentira, mentira el me beso y Kuramochi-senpai nos vio...» pensó para luego echarse a correr

Al día siguiente en el desayuno todos se le quedaron viendo al ojo morado que el pitcher tenía, Haruichi trataba de evitarlo pero era demasiado obvio.

-¡Ya no puedo más! Furuya dime ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Yo solo me lo hice.

-Mentira.

-Shinji, deja que lo explique.

-Pero es muy obvio.

-Chicos, no creo que deberíamos-intervino el peli rosado segunda base.

Pero se negaba a hablar, desde la mesa de segundo año Miyuki se reia del ojo morado de su kohai.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Seguro que no fue un puño!-el capitan pero al ver a Kuramochi se extrañó de su semblante y le golpeo la espalda.

-¡Ouch! Se supone que no debes hacer esfuerzos.

-Ya mama, tu sabes algo ¿Verdad?

-Nada.

-Si lo sabes, dime-insistió el catcher.

-Kuramochi ¿Sabes por qué Furuya tiene el ojo morado?-Maezono ahora intrigado.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-se levantó el short stop tomando su charola para ir a dejarla, Miyuki no pudo evitar cambiar su mirada por una cierta duda, por su parte Kuramochi paso al lado del pitcher y le hablar.

Furuya asentó dado que sabía los había visto la noche anterior. El equipo se les quedo mirando haciendo todo aquello aún más misterioso, pues era raro que ellos dos hablaran de algo.

Sawamura se había levantado temprano como siempre aunque ahora no tenía ganas de llegar al instituto como antes dado lo que había pasado, su tía con quien se quedaba para poder asistir a Seido en Tokyo le alcanzo en la esquina para darle el almuerzo pues tan distraída lo había olvidado.

-Gracias tía.

-De nada querida y además agregue unas bolas de arroz para Miyuki, con lo que me dijiste que estaba lastimado.

-¡Hahaha! Le diré, le gustara la atención-suspiro recordando aquello.

-¿Quieres contarme algo?

-No, que va ¡Hahaha! Mejor me voy se me hace tarde y gracias por el almuerzo.

En el campo techado y ya con el uniforme escolar Kuramochi espero a Furuya para hablar sobre lo sucedido, el pitcher se presentó ante el muy serio.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-No.

-Furuya quiero darte la oportunidad de explicarme lo que paso-su mirada seria e hizo que temiera.

-No fue nada.

-Te vi besando a Sawamura.

-Eso...

-¿Eso? Ella es como la hermanita enfadosa del equipo.

El pitcher se quedó serio y por fin decidió hablar.

-Me gusta.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué te gusta de ella?

-Bueno, todo supongo.

-¡Pf! ¡Hyahahahaha!-solto la carcajada el mayor a lo que Furuya sintió que se burlaba de él y levantando un aura de entiendo, lo entiendo cálmate.

-Me rechazo, se fue corriendo y me-señalo su ojo por lo que Kuramochi volvió a reírse, pero la mirada triste del chico le hizo sentir mal.

-Bien, no podría decir que me alegra tu valor pero estaría mintiendo ya que ella me interesa también-contesto, Furuya volteo a verle pues nunca espero que el short stop le dijera tal que esto no es fácil.

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero que si a ti te gusta, a mí me gusta, y tenemos a Miyuki ¿Si entiendes lo que te digo?-le explicaba cuando vino a la mente del menor la manera en que él y Sawamura se llevaban.

-¿Ellos no son nada Sawamura o sí?

-No estaría tan seguro. Pero creo que debemos de resolver esto ya.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Una batalla para saber quién se queda con ella.

Sus intenciones así como sus palabras eran claras para el pitcher, no parecía ser fácil llegar a tomar el corazón de la joven.

. . .

En los dormitorios Sawamura fue a ver a Miyuki quien le había permitido faltar ese día para que descansara por su lesión, abrió la puerta lentamente y lo encontró recostado en la cama con la gorra sobre su rostro.

-Miyuki-le llamo pero este parecía dormido así que se acercó y retiro la gorra mirando sus pestañas largas, le soplo sobre ellas y este despertó de golpe.

-¡Sawamura!

-¡Hahaha! Te atrape-riéndose, cuando la tomo del brazo para llevarla a la cama y revolver sus cabellos-¡Maldito Tanuki tengo que ir a clases!

-¡Hahahaha! Te lo mereces-contesto, tras eso se recostó a su lado pues le dolió un poco con los movimientos bruscos.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Solo cuando respiro.

-Tonto, debería estar molesta porque no me dijiste nada-dijo con un puchero, ambos veían el techo de la litera.

-Sabía qué harías un escándalo y no quería preocuparte-choco la cabeza con la de ella y luego se vieron a los ojos, estaban demasiado cerca hasta que el escondió su rostro con una almohada-Además valió la pena, Kuramochi me abrazo todo el camino al hospital.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio?-se levantó de golpe la chica, retirando la almohada y este estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Sí, me sentí tan tonto pues hacia lo posible para no sonrojarme.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Nada, digo es extraño que me gusten los hombres como para que me guste mi compañero de equipo. Además tú eres la primera y única que lo sabe.

-No creo que te juzguen, deberías ser más abierto.

-Si claro, soy uno de los más populares de la escuela, el capitan del equipo y resulta que me gustan los chicos, no creo que salga nada bien esa combinación.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Oye, esta mañana Furuya tenía un ojo morado ¡Hahaha! debiste verlo-le conto cuando Sawamura de inmediato se bajó de la cama para tomar sus cosas.

-¡Hehehe! La tía te mando estas bolas de arroz, mejor me voy.

-¡Alto ahí!-Miyuki se paró con los brazos sabes de eso.

-Bueno, yo no...

-Sawamura-el catcher la acorralo contra la puerta mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Está bien, está bien, yo se lo hice.

-¿Qué? ¡Hahaha!

-No te rías, lo golpee porque me beso.

Miyuki guardo silencio y la dejo para irse a sentar en su escritorio, por su parte la chica estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza, le explico lo sucedido y al terminar este no paraba de reírse aunque le doliera su lesión.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, el chico que te cae mal se te confeso y le diste un gancho izquierdo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, la verdad no quiero ir a clases porque no deseo verlo.

-Estas en el equipo, tienes que verlo.

-Miyuki por favor ayúdame.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No tengo idea.

-¡Hahaha! Tonta, ve a clases y se valiente, ya sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento. Solo no lo vayas a golpear de nuevo, es el Ace del equipo.

-Chistoso.

-Gracias.

Al irse Miyuki se quedó pensativo, regreso a su cama recostándose para recordar el día que conocí a esa molesta castaña que entraría como una tormenta en su vida cuando más necesitaba de un amigo.

Flash Back...

El campo de Seido unos meses atrás, los nuevos jugadores eran presentados ante el entrenador mientras que las manager se dirigían a la oficina de Rei para tener la presentación primero con ella quien les indicaría sus labores diarias. Solo que cierta persona se perdió en el inmenso lugar topándose con joven de anteojos que hablaba por el móvil con alguien molesto.

-Es mi decisión no la tuya, si no quieres verme está bien no te pido que me entiendas-dijo antes de colgar la llamada, al levantar la vista la chica le veía-¿Quién eres?

-Lo siento, soy una de las manager y estoy perdida.

-La oficina de Rei-chan esta por allá-le indico.

-Gracias.

En los días posteriores esa misma chica armaba un alboroto cuando les veía jugar diciéndoles que hacer lo cual molesto a algunos, pero solo en pocas ocasiones acertaba. Ese día en el bullpen Miyuki practicaba con Nori cuando sintió la mirada insistente de ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No ¿Ustedes necesitan algo?

-No.

La presencia de Sawamura fue notada desde el inicio, cuando se acercó a Chris al saber que fue un catcher impresionante y aunque este trataba de alejarse ella consiguió sacarlo de su letargo, lo que impresiono Miyuki. Una noche cuando regresaba de practica con el bate se topó con la chica siendo molestada por Kuramochi, la tenía atrapada bajo su brazo sacudiendo su largo cabello.

-¡Déjame!

-Te comiste el pudin de Masuko.

-Dije que fue un accidente.

-Sí, accidentalmente sacaste el pudin y te lo comiste, mira está llorando.

-Hey Kuramochi no deberías tratar así a una dama.

-Miyuki, esto no es una dama es una glotona.

-¡Sawamura-chan!-el tercera base llorando como un niño.

-Lo siento Masuko-senpai mañana le comprare dos pudines.

-¡Que no te haga caer!-reclamo Kuramochi a lo que Miyuki comenzó a reir pero el short stop se le acercó para amenazarlo por burlarse a lo que el cátcher retrocedió de inmediato, Sawamura se le quedo mirando por esa acción tan sospechosa.

Días después notaba que la chica lo observaba y comenzaba darle un poco de miedo, cuando jugaron la final contra Inashiro todos estaban devastados, Miyuki no o eso quería aparentar, él se sentía culpable por lo sucedido aunque en silencio.

-No fue tu culpa-le dijo Kuramochi que fue el único que lo noto. Esa noche Sawamura se había quedado tarde para guardar las cosas del equipo y los escucho hablar.

-Sabía que Nori estaba presionado pero no a tal grado, no debí pedirle ese lanzamiento.

-Me molesta que siempre te tragues todo-comento a lo que Miyuki se sorprendió que se diera ante todos te ves normal.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-Pues no estás solo-el short stop golpeo suavemente su pecho con el dorso de la mano para luego retirarse. El catcher bajo la mirada pues tenía tiempo que sentía algo por él, pero no podía decirle a nadie.

-Sawamura ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-apareció el entrenador sorprendiéndola y a Miyuki también.

-Esto yo, ya me iba.

-Miyuki ¿Podrías acompañarla?-pregunto Kataoka al verlo.

-Sí, está bien.

Una vez iban por la calle ella se paró frente a este y con una enorme sonrisa le pregunto.

-¿Te gusta Kuramochi-senpai?

Fue como un golpe, Miyuki comenzó a reir nervioso.

-¡Hahahaha! ¿Estas bromeando?

-No, desde hace tiempo que te observo, lo buscas con la mirada, te sonrojas cuando está cerca y tratas de no hacerte notar con él.

-Tonta, es un chico como yo, es imposible-Miyuki paso a su lado sacudiendo su cabello, pero ella tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su pecho, el cátcher se quedó quieto y bajo la vista hasta su mano-¿Qué se supone haces?

-Lo ves, si te gustaran las chicas estaría nervioso o sonrojado.

-¡Ah!-exclamo Miyuki retirando la mano pero ella comenzó a loca, no deberías hacer eso.

-Lo sé pero me siento a segura contigo, además tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Miyuki Kazuya.

-De nuevo mi nombre completo.

Era curioso como Sawamura pronto se volvió cercana a él, ya que no necesitaba ocultarse frente a ella y la confianza de incluso acercarse más de la cuenta. Aunque no sabía que eso traería problemas después.

_ . _


	2. Capítulo 2 Solo una cita

En el salón de clases todos preguntaban por Miyuki a Kuramochi y este les decía que iría al día siguiente pues le ordenaron descansar, realmente era popular con las chicas, luego miro por la ventana y vio a Sawamura regresar del lado de los dormitorios.

-Debió ir con Miyuki-murmuro y chasqueo la lengua, la forma de ser de la manager había llamado su atención al ser la primera en no temer en decirle lo que pensaba, era molesta pero ese era su encanto.

-Oigan es Sawamura-chan, dicen que es la novia de Miyuki-dijo una de chicas del aula, ante eso Kuramochi suspiro pues era cierto que el rumor que ambos salían era muy fuerte, sin embargo jamás preguntado directo al cátcher su relación.

En el pasillo Sawamura parecía ocultarse, tal vez de Furuya pues encontrarse con el sería muy incómodo aunque tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, como un ninja se escabullo hasta llegar a tan solo 5 metros de la puerta de su aula.

-Bien, no hay moros en la costa-sonrió ella-¡Yosh!

Corrió pero justo antes de entrar alguien salió del salón tropezándose con esa persona de frente.

-¡Ouch me dolió todo mi hermoso trase…-levanto la vista y era el, su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

-Sawamura.

Su rostro inexpresivo de siempre pero había algo nuevo, ese moretón que se enmarcaba en su rostro tal como lo había dicho Miyuki.

-¡Puf! ¡Hahahaha! Ese morete-comenzó a carcajearse, sus compañeros salieron a ver y la chica se retorcía en el suelo de risa-¡Te ves ridículo!

Ciertas marcas de venas saltadas le salieron el joven pitcher pues era culpa de ella lo que pasaba pero se calmó para extender su mano hacia ella y ayudarle a levantarse, Sawamura se le quedo mirando y la acepto.

-Fue mi culpa-indico su ojo, ella al verle tan cerca recordó el beso y se sonrojo, le empujo recorriendo casi la mitad del pasillo.

-Furuya, lo siento.

-Eijun-chan-Haruichi salió del aula y al verles así se preguntó lo que pasaba.

El pitcher se dio cuenta que no lograría nada con acercarse en ese momento así que solo se despidió con un gesto del peli rosa para luego irse, las chicas miraron a Eijun y la abordaron.

-Ei-chan ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada, nada.

Fue a sentarse a su lugar, sin embargo Haruichi no se iría tan fácil sentándose a su lado mirándola insistentemente, ella tenía las orejas rojas.

-¿Paso algo?

-Nada Haruchi.

-¿No me dirás?

El profesor entro así que la salvo la campana, la clase comenzó pero Eijun aun sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte, poso la mano sobre su pecho «No puedo calmarme…».

. . .

En el receso lo primero que hizo fue abandonar el salón para evitar las preguntas incomodas del segunda base, tomo su almuerzo y se dirigió afuera para tomar una sombra de algún árbol, una vez termino la comida se recargo quedándose dormida recargada y con una suave brisa moviendo sus mechones de cabello castaño y algo revoltoso. De pronto sintió como algo la movió, al abrir los ojos a su lado estaba la espalda de alguien.

-¿Despertaste? Mal lugar para dormirse.

-Kuramochi-senpai.

-Los chicos del equipo de soccer suelen venir a jugar aquí, podrían darte un pelotazo.

-¡Hahaha! Duele más un pelota de béisbol-sonrió a lo que el mayor le dio un golpe con el dedo justo en medio de la frente-¡Ouch!

-Tonta, no quiero que salgas herida de todas formas.

-Senpai que considerado ¿Quiere actuar como buen chico?

-¡Soy buen chico!

-¡Hahaha!

-Sawamura, sobre la otra noche-dijo, ella recordó que la había visto en aquel estado.

-¡Mochi-senpai!-alzo la voz levantándose de golpe, tomo la caja del bento vacío-¡Hehehe! Ya me voy, es tarde. Nos vemos.

Pero el short stop tomo su mano y la hizo caer entre sus brazos, este prácticamente la abrazaba.

-¡Tsk! No pretendí esto Sawamura discúlpame.

-¡Hehehe! Descuide senpai-se intentó levantar pero este toco su cabello y lo …pai.

-Lo siento, pero me gustas mucho.

La segunda confesión llego a ella, Sawamura se alejó rápidamente y le miro.

-Sen…

-Me sentí celoso de que Furuya te haya besado, quería tomar algo mío también. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ella se le quedo mirando y cinco segundos después salió corriendo como si le persiguiera un demonio, al llegar dentro del edificio se recargo en la pared hasta resbalar al piso.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Miyuki!

Sabía que Kuramochi era de quien estaba enamorado el cátcher así que no podría con ello, su cabeza estaba por explotar sin embargo se tranquilizó de inmediato.

Ese día tuvieron una plática en el campo techado pues Kataoka nombraría al capitán interino mientras que Miyuki seguía convaleciente, Eijun trato de evitar contacto con ambos chicos pero el cátcher se dio cuenta de ella, sabía que Furuya la había besado pero se preguntaba la razón de evitar a Kuramochi.

-¡Vamos a ganar!-dijo el nuevo capitán a lo que todos alzaron la voz, el short top le dirigió una mirada a la castaña.

Después de un rato todos practicaban como siempre, Miyuki no se podía quedar quieto así que hizo de una silla su nido frente al bullpen donde solo se la pasaba dando consejos que a veces molestaban a algunos con su franqueza. Umemoto apareció para llevarles agua y se dirigió al cátcher.

-Tienes mucha suerte de estar bien y no descansas como deberías.

-Estoy bien, pero ¿Dónde está Sawamura?

-¿Tu novia?-cuestiono la manager de segundo año, todos se callaron mirando al capitán lastimado.

-¿Mi qué?

-Lo siento Miyuki pero todos dicen eso en la escuela, en especial después de aquella escena en el partido final contra Yakushi.

-¿Escena?

Furuya se le quedo mirando, por su parte el cátcher se puso a pensar en ello hasta que Nori se acercó.

-En serio Kazuya ¿No lo recuerdas?

-No.

-Eres más despistado de lo que pensé.

Flash Back…

El final del partido y todos fueron a saludar a sus oponentes, Kuramochi se encargó de Miyuki pues apenas podía estar en pie, Sawamura que estaba en la tribuna lo vio y se alarmo, corrió hacia la malla.

-¡Miyuki Kazuya!

-¡Hehehe! No hagas tanto ruido, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-¡Tonto! ¡Claro que me preocupas eres especial para mí!

_ . _

Furuya estaba a la expectativa en especial cuando Kuramochi le había dicho aquella sobre el problema de Miyuki ¿Sería posible que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad?

-¡Oh! Eso, bueno es que ella es…-estaba por contestar cuando un rayo veloz apareció frente a este tomándolo del brazo, era sorpresa, hablábamos de ti-dijo.

-¡Hehehe! Si, que genial ¿De que hablaban?

-Sobre que ustedes son novios-contesto Umemoto, ante eso Sawamura se quedó totalmente azul y luego señalo al cátcher.

-¡Qué asco!

-¡Oye!

-¡Hahahaha! Eso jamás ¡Hahaha!

-Pero no te rías tan alto-reclamo Miyuki con algunas venas saltadas, fue cuando Kuramochi apareció en escena.

-Sawamura-le llamo, ella se ocultó tras el cátcher.

-Si senpai.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo al terminar la practica ¿Puedes?

-Esto, yo-la chica comenzó a titubear, Miyuki sabía que algo pasaba así que la abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa Mochi? Suenas como si te quisieras confesar a Sawamura, sabes ella es un total desastre en todo, no sabe hacer comida y hasta se le quema el agua…

-Si Miyuki eso eso-interrumpió su burla, Miyuki cerró la boca y Furuya se les quedo mirando.

-¡Sí! ¡Hablare contigo!-intervino Sawamura quien no dejaba de ver el rostro de impacto de su mejor amigo, Kuramochi se fue tras eso. Umemoto se acercó a la menor y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-¡Mírala! Que suerte tienes.

-¡Hehehe! Gracias senpai.

Cuando se fue, toco el brazo del capitán y este se alejó del lugar

-¿En serio?

-¡Lo sabía!-anuncio Ono que se acercó a Nori y estiro la debes 1000 yenes.

-Te odio.

-Disculpen-la chica fue tras él y lo encontró tras los baños.

Bajo la mirada pues se había complicado más la situación, Miyuki suspiro y se recargo en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Me dirás que fue eso?-pregunto a la chica.

-Kuramochi-senpai me dijo que le gustaba en el receso durante clases pero salí huyendo antes de contestar.

-¿Es cierto entonces? Está bien, de todas formas no tengo oportunidad-aunque se notó que apretó uno de sus puñ dime ¿Por qué Kuramochi no quieres salir con él?

-Por ti.

-Tonta, deberías darle una oportunidad tal vez sea la persona correcta para ti-le dijo este con una débil sonrisa pues le dolía mucho esa situación. Ya que si la persona que te gusta se le confiesa a tu mejor amiga, no es para nada fácil de digerir.

-¿No me puedo casar contigo?-contesto la chica.

-Idiota, soy gay-le contesto dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Seria tu cobertura, tu serás un beisbolista profesional y yo tu dulce esposa, me conformaría con que me compres una gran casa y me des de vez en cuando regalos caros-levanto el rostro sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde está lo dulce?

-¡Hehehe! Lo sé, no soy nada especial y eso.

-Sawamura no es eso, me complacería tenerte pero sabes que no te haría feliz, no seas tonta-la estrecho entre sus brazos y la beso, un dulce y tierno beso, ella se sonrojo por completo y al separarse bajo la mirada.

-Sí, soy una tonta-salió corriendo del lugar.

Miyuki se le quedo mirando pensando « ¿Por qué hice eso?...»

. . .

Se concentró en sus actividades de manager hasta que vio la hora pues pronto acabaría la práctica y debía verse con Kuramochi, dejo los últimos equipos en el almacén para sentarse sobre unas colchonetas, suspirando.

-¿Qué hago? No quiero herir a nadie-se recargo entre sus piernas cuando vino a su mente una idea, sabía que sería difícil pero tenía que intentarlo, se levantó de golpe para ir a verse con Kuramochi.

El short stop la esperaba en el dogout y al verla llegar se levantó, su rostro lucia algo alterado.

-Mochi-senpai.

-Mocosa.

-¡Hehehe!

-Sobre lo que dije esta mañana sigue en pie, quiero invitarte a salir. Posiblemente me digas que no por Miyuki después de todo lo que dicen…

-Es mentira, no somos más que buenos amigos senpai. Claro que me preocupa y lo quiero mucho pero solo como amigos. Usted debe saber que Miyuki es una personal especial.

-Ese tonto oculta más de lo que dice-sonrió un poco este, Sawamura vio una oportunidad para su idea así que lo tomo de la mano sorprendiéndolo.

-Senpai, me gustaría ir al centro comercial.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto sonrojado en especial al ver que tomaba su mano.

-Sí, iremos Miyuki, usted y yo.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Sí, creo que sería bueno empezar así.

En la mañana siguiente Sawamura le contó a Miyuki lo ocurrido en el receso, el cátcher no sabía que decirle.

-Este es mi plan, fingiré salir con el pero hare que seas tú quien salga con él, será una cita falsa. En cubierta.

-¿Te crees agente secreto o algo así? Es lo más estúpido que haya escuchado.

-¡Es perfecto! Además Kuramochi-senpai realmente le estima mucho.

-Eso no importa ahora ¿Ya pensante en tu segundo problema?-le miro este pues se refería a Furuya.

-De eso ¡Hehehe! Pues no.

Llego al sábado y con ello la cita, aunque Miyuki fue quien llego por la castaña pues con Kuramochi se verían en la entrada de la plaza, la tía de Eijun lo recibió como si fuese un hijo y le dejo pasar al cuarto de la chica, el toco la puerta y de inmediato se escuchó que pasara.

-¿Te falta mucho?-pregunto Miyuki pero al mirar ella estaba en ropa interior por la habitación, de inmediato se dio la vuelta-¡Tonta ponte ropa!

-Eso intento pero no sé qué ponerme.

-¡No importa solo que sea algo!-le grito, Sawamura noto que estaba avergonzado y comenzó a reir.

-¡Hahaha! Pero si eres gay.

-Eso no importa, sigo siendo hombre y no debería ver eso-le señalo con la mano sobre sus ojos.

-Ya, bien lo hare. Ya puedes ver.

Al quitar la mano noto que solo se había puesto un jersey de los Yankees que le gustaba mucho, este se rindió sabía que no podría hacer que no fuese así de descarada, se sentó en la cama tratando de no ver sus piernas así como se asomaba su ropa interior cada que estiraba los brazos.

-¿Por qué demonios tardas mucho?

-No debes apresurar a una dama.

-¿Dama dónde?-se burló recibiendo una almohada en la , si, con lo sea te verás linda.

-No te burles más-contesto con tremendo puchero, Miyuki se dirigió a su armario y saco una blusa blanca larga y un pantalones de mezclilla color azul, además de un cinta que rodearía su cintura.

-Toma esto y ya.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres modisto o algo así?

-Diseñador no modisto y no, solo que se te vera lindo lo sencillo.

-¡Bravo! Era lo menos que podía esperar de un genio.

-¡Ya vámonos tonta!-le dio un golpe con su dedo en la frente.

Ella se retiró el jersey a lo que Miyuki volvió a cubrirse los ojos, una vez se cambió arreglo su cabello así como un poco de labial rosado y brillo.

-¿Te gusta? Sabe a fresa.

-A ver-se acercó y la beso de nuevo, para luego pasar la lengua por sus , sabe a fresa.

-¡Tonto!-le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo sofoco.

-¡Ouch! Me dolió.

-Pues no hagas eso.

-Solo bromeaba ¡Hahaha!

Por fin los dos tomaron el tren al centro para su cita fingida, Miyuki veía su móvil lo que le pareció curioso a la chica.

-A ver ¿Quién te está mensajeando?

-Nadie tonta.

Llegaron por fin a la entrada donde vio a Kuramochi que al verlos sonrió en especial con Sawamura quien paso la vista de arriba abajo.

-Te vez linda.

-Gracias, Miyuki también se ve guapo ¿No crees?

-¿Eh?

-No le hagas caso, siento venir.

-Está bien, creo que se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Sí, eso creo-sonrió Miyuki al tener a Kuramochi a su lado mientras que Sawamura corrió a ver la fuente pero al rodearla se topó con Furuya.

-¡Haaaa! ¿Qué haces aquí?-lo señalo llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes.

-Hola-saludo este con total calma, saco su móvil para tomarle una foto.

-¿Qué haces idiota?-pregunto molesta la chica.

-Es que te miras linda.

-¡No!-trato de golpearlo pero en eso Miyuki salió.

-Yo lo invite-contesto el cátcher, Kuramochi y Sawamura se vieron entre sí.

-Miyuki ¿Estas demente?-lo halo ella para hablar al respecto.

-¡Hehehe! Debes arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

-No, es que lo odio.

-Sawamura, tal vez entre ellos está la persona especial para ti.

-Miyuki, yo…-ella bajo la cabeza a lo que el mayor toco su mentón para ver esos ojos á que seas feliz.


	3. Capítulo 3 Un bella sonrisa

Sawamura no dejaba de ver a Furuya de reojo, era obvio que no le agradaba la idea de salir con él y seguía sin entender la razón de Miyuki de traerlo, de pronto pasaron por una tienda de deportes y en la vitrina tenían peluches de osos con las camisetas de todos los equipos de béisbol del Japón.

-¡Que lindos!-exclamo emocionada pegándose al vidrio.

-El polar-señalo Furuya.

-Sí, es tierno pero prefiero el panda-contesto ella.

-Mph...

Los dos se maravillaron por ellos, Kuramochi tenía una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los osos Mochi-senpai-le indico la chica.

-Los osos-sonrió Miyuki al ver la cara de confusión de short stop.

-¿Podríamos entrar a verlos?

-Hay tiempo para la película-contesto Miyuki.

Los de primero entraron de inmediato a la tienda, Kuramochi se quedó pensativo.

-¿Osos?

-Es una chica ¿Que esperabas? Además apuesto que prefirió el panda por ser su equipo favorito.

-La conoces bien.

-Hey, para eso son las citas.

-Aunque esto no lo parece. Sobre todo el que hayas traído a Furuya-

-Esto, yo.

-Eso quería preguntarte Miyuki ¿Cual son exactamente tus intenciones?-dijo el short stop dando un paso hacia el mirándolo de frente. Al cátcher le fascino la vista y por un segundo se quedó embobado en su ¿Te estoy hablando?

-Lo siento-retrocedió me dijo lo que paso, sobre lo de Furuya y sobre ti-rasco su nuca nervioso mirando por la ventana como la chica abrazaba al verdad solo quiero que ella haga la elección correcta.

-¿Te parezco la elección equivocada?-alzo la voz molesto.

-No, no quise decir eso, solo...-contesto de inmediato «Solo Sawamura me mete en estos aprietos, no puedo ni siquiera decirle...»

-Sabes olvídalo, no pienso perder-Kuramochi entro a la tienda donde la chica al lado de Furuya no decidían cuál de ellos tomar.

Miyuki se quedó fuera un rato «Definitivamente imposible que me requieran en esa escena, debería irme...» pensó, se dio la vuelta pero Sawamura le grito.

-¡Miyuki! ¿Qué te parece este?-pregunto de manera tan inocente que hizo al cátcher no decirle nada de lo ocurrido. Se trataba de un oso mapache rojo mejor conocido como panda rojo que vestía con el uniforme de cátcher

-Me gusta.

-Bien, porque lo comprare para ti.

-¿Eh? Espera yo no...

Minutos después iban de camino hacia el cine, Miyuki ahora tenía en una bolsa el oso que ella le había comprado, Kuramochi decidió comprarle a ella el que quiso.

-Gracias Mochi-senpai.

-Descuida.

Furuya decidió comprar el polar que traía en una bolsa pero no dijo nada más. Llegaron para ver la cartelera del cine.

-¿Y qué quieres ver?-pregunto el short stop, ella de inmediato paso revista hasta que señalo una.

-El amanecer de Johns Valley-leyó en voz alta Furuya.

Los chicos vieron que tenía la imagen de un pueblo donde la gente cruzaba las calles, preguntándose si era divertido.

-Sawamura esa película ¿Alguien te la recomendó?-pregunto Miyuki pues intuía algo.

-Sí, Oni-san.

-Ya me lo imaginaba-suspiro Miyuki.

-¿Oni-san? ¿Te refieres a Ryo-san?

La cara de Kuramochi entendiendo la reacción del cátcher.

-Iré por los boletos-dijo la chica.

-Te acompaño-Furuya fue tras ella.

-Esa tonta, conociendo a Ryo-san es una película cargada de terror psicológico.

-Miyuki-le llamo Kuramochi.

-Sí.

-Debes detenerla-le dijo tomando su chaqueta, la acción de short stop dejo quieto a poder ver eso, Ryo-san me platico de una película que vio súper aterradora esta semana, debe ser esa.

-Pero Kuramochi ¿No juegas cosas con zombies y monstruos?

-¿Ah? Idiota, esto es diferente.

-¡Hahaha! Entonces va a ser divertido-se dio la vuelta para verle notando que tenía una cara azul y volvió a reírse.

-¡No te rías imbécil!

-Es que es imposible ¡Hahaha! Ahora debes hacerte el fuerte para que ella no pienses que eres cobarde.

-Eres es vil demonio.

-¡Haha! Gracias.

-Eso no fue un cumplido-arqueo la ceja el short stop.

Miyuki estaba aliviado de que ya no estuviera molesto con el así que decidió torturarlo un poco pues adoraba esas facetas de su compañero de clases.

-Ya compramos los boletos.

-¿Y Furuya?

-Dijo que iría por palomitas.

En joven llego con una charola con palomitas, chocolates, gomitas y cuatro refrescos.

-Senpai no sabía que pedirles así que todas son de cola.

-Gracias Furuya, no debiste.

-A veces haces cosas buenas-musito Sawamura.

-Hey-llamo su atención Miyuki a lo que ella se disculpó.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

-Entonces veremos esa película-señalo Kuramochi.

-¡Sí!

-Sí, que divertido.

Se encaminaron a la sala, Miyuki se quedó atrás con él, se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

-Si tienes miedo solo dime y te consuelo.

-¿Ah?

Pero la sonrisa burlesca del cátcher solo le hizo querer golpearlo, pero recordó que estaba lastimado así que no lo hizo.

Por fin entraron a ver la película, Kuramochi se sentó a un lado de Sawamura y Furuya al otro, Miyuki por su parte se sentó al lado del short stop, al ver eso la chica se sintió incomoda pero la función comenzó así que se quedó ahí, no sin antes mirar al cátcher quien simplemente con un gesto de ánimo. Quien noto eso fue Kuramochi, la manera en que Miyuki trataba a Sawamura o se portaba con ella era tan distinto a como lo hacía con las demás chicas, eso lo dejo pensando.

La película se trataba de un pueblo cerca de las montañas llamado Johns donde acontecimientos extraños comenzaron una tarde tras una explosión en una mina donde murieron al instante 50 trabajadores. Entre los zombies y un asesino serial los sobrevivientes debían salir de ahí lo más pronto posible para dar a conocer la invasión.

Cuando aparecieron los zombies Sawamura se quedó quieta, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla y luego uno de los monstruos perdió la cabeza por una puerta de auto comenzando a reírse.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Su cabeza!

-Tu cabeza-impactado Kuramochi al ver que a la chica le fascinaba la película, volteo con Miyuki y este sonrió nervioso pues odiaba todas esas cosas con sangre-¿Qué le pasa?

-Le gustan las de terror, las cree graciosas-contesto este, un sobre salto hizo al short stop tomar el brazo del cátcher.

-¡No mames!-cerro los ojos aterrado.

-Oye, ese es mi…brazo-dijo riendo a lo que Kuramochi le solto.

-Solo me asuste un poco.

-¡Hahaha! Descuida ella no se dio cuenta-ambos viendo a Sawamura que atenta no dejaba de comer palomitas.

-¿Quién será el asesino?-pregunto Furuya.

-Tonto, es obvio que es la doctora.

-Ella ayudo a ese tal Raúl ¿No?

-Pues sí, pero es solo una coartada.

-Mmmm….-el pitcher ladeo la cabeza pensando, ella le dio un golpe.

-No lo pienses tanto, te lo aseguro.

Al terminar la película se había equivocado, Raúl fue el asesino serial pero termino por salvarlos a todos así que el villano termino siendo el héroe.

-¿Te gusto la película Mochi-senpai?

-Sí, mucho-contesto titubeando.

-Sí, tanto que se la paso tomando mi mano-agrego Miyuki a lo que Kuramochi sin resistirse le dio un punta pie-¡Ouch!

-¿Pasa algo Miyuki?

-No, nada, mejor vamos a comer algo.

-¡Hamburguesas!

-Sí.

Los dos menores prácticamente corriendo hasta el establecimiento de hamburguesas más cercano, Kuramochi se les quedo mirando.

-Parecemos niñeros con esos dos.

-¿Qué esperabas? Sawamura es así, una vez que se acostumbra a ella arrasa con su sonrisa a todo mundo, primero se sentía incomoda con ustedes pero ya se calmó. Así fue conmigo, es mi mejor amiga.

Las palabras del cátcher sorprendieron a Kuramochi quien en todo ese tiempo no había logrado escuchar palabras tan sinceras y sin intensiones distintas que en esas.

-Sabes no culpo a toda la escuela al creer que ustedes eran novios, incluso yo pienso que hacen bonita pareja ¡Tsk!, es odioso-dijo, Miyuki no sabía que contestar a que es tu mejor amiga pero dime ¿En serio no sientes nada más por ella?

-Claro que no, es como una hermanita.

-Eso creía yo-Kuramochi le vio de reojo caminando para ir tras esos dos, Miyuki sonrió mirando su espalda.

-En realidad me gustas tú.

-¡Miyuki vamos!-le grito Sawamura agitando la mano como loca este la miro «Solo es una hermanita enfadosa…» pensó, en ese momento se tropezó por caminar hacia atrás pero Furuya la atrapo en brazos, ambos se vieron directo a los ojos fue un leve instante que parecían examinarse.

-¡Oye Furuya!-le grito Kuramochi interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Iba a caerse.

-Nada, nada, no te acerques tanto.

-Mochi-senpai no haga eso, fue un accidente solo me ayudo.

-Pues ten más cuidado, tonta, ven-el short stop tomo su mano para ir dentro del local, ella se sonrojo por ello.

Por otro lado alguien se quedó un poco pensativo al ver esa escena como sacada de una película romántica, Miyuki sintió una leve ansiedad al ver la atención sobre Sawamura.

La cita termino después de comer, los cuatro regresaron juntos a los dormitorios pero Sawamura debía regresar a casa de su tía donde se quedaba para poder asistir en Seido.

-Miyuki-senpai-le llamo ella para que la acompañara pues era algo tarde.

-Sí, vamos ahora regreso chicos-se dirigió a los dos enamorados pero Kuramochi lo tomo por el brazo.

-Me gustaría acompañarla ¿Si no te molesta Sawamura?-le miro de reojo con cierta intensidad.

-¿Eh? Es que Miyuki siempre me acompaña-ella un poco contrariada por lo que pasaba.

-Si Mochi su tía es algo…

-Me presentare y es todo.

Furuya solo vio la situación mas no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a la manager.

-Sawamura, esto-le dio la bolsa con el oso que compro.

-Furuya ¿Me lo das?

-Era para ti-contesto con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias, me gusto, aunque no tanto.

-Está bien, buenas noches-dijo sacudiendo sus cabellos.

-Bien, vamos-Kuramochi se adelantó a la calle, ella se le quedo mirando al pitcher y tras una leve mirada así como gesto se despidió. Pero vio a Miyuki y este solo asentó dejándola irse con él.

Los dos se perdieron en la calle, Miyuki se quedó un rato viendo cómo se iban hasta que Furuya le hablo.

-¿No regresara al dormitorio senpai?

-Ah, sí vamos-contesto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, el frio del invierno parecía venirse encima.

Ya casi llegado a casa Sawamura seguía detrás de Kuramochi sosteniendo las bolsas con sus ojos mirando de vez en cuando la espalda de este, cuando se detuvo tropezándose con ella.

-Senpai avise-se quejó.

-Sawamura, lo siento pero debo hacer esto-se dio la vuelta sosteniendo su cintura besándola, la sorpresa para la chica la dejo inmóvil, al separar sus labios respiro sobre ellos pasando la mano por su gustas mucho, me siento mas tu chaperón que tu cita.

-No es eso, la verdad es que.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Dime, siento que ocultas algo ¿Qué es?

-Un secreto, no puedo.

-Está bien, solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Te agrado?

-Claro que me agrada senpai, con su cara de vándalo y todo.

-¿Pero?

-No puedo.

-¿Te gusta Furuya? ¿Miyuki?

Ante las preguntas ella se sonrojo por completo, este la solto inclinándose ante ella acorralándola contra la pared, Sawamura le miro directo a los ojos.

-Tienes un ojos hermosos, fue lo primero que gusto de ti. No desistiré hasta que decidas con quien de los tres te quedaras.

-¿Tres?

-Sí, no creo tragarme el que solo sean amigos, Miyuki siente algo por ti de eso estoy seguro así que no bajar la guardia con el tampoco-le dijo, las luces del jardín se encendieron así que Sawamura supo que su tía ya estaba preocupada por noches.

El short stop se emprendió el camino de regreso, pero Sawamura se paró a mitad de la acera.

-Se equivoca Mochi-senpai-murmuro pero no podía decirle nada sobre Miyuki.

Ya en su habitación la joven se tiro sobre la cama y vio su móvil el cual tenía un mensaje, lo tomo para leerlo.

 _"_ _¿Ya estás en casa?"_

Ella contesto.

 _"_ _Si, buenas noches"_

Mientras el cátcher recostado en su cama tras haber tomado un baño, veía el oso que le había comprado la chica, jalo su oreja y sonrió.

. . .

En clases la manager estaba tirada sobre su escritorio sin retirar la cara sobre este.

-Ei-chan ¿Todo bien?

-No Haruno, esto del amor es complicado-suspiro sin moverse.

-¿Amor?-se sorprendió la chica.

-¡Hehehe!-ella se levantó rascando su mentó , digo es que leí un manga donde una chica tiene que decidir entre varios chicos.

-¿Watashi Ga Motete Dousunda?-pregunto Haruno y al escuchar eso varias chicas se acercaron que seguían el manga.

-¡Kyaa! Me encanta ¿Lo lees Ei-chan?

-Si ¡Hehehe! Ese.

-Senpai es tan lindo.

Sin embargo eso no le ayudo en nada, simplemente dejo el aula para recorrer los pasillos topándose con Miyuki que bajaba por las escaleras.

-¿Por qué la cara?

-Tengo un poco de dolor, la enfermera me dio algo.

-Debiste quedarte en la enfermería a descansar-contesto con un puchero pues sabía que debía reponerse.

-Bueno planeaba sentarme un rato en el patio.

-Te acompaño-le siguió.

Los dos caminaron hasta el césped donde la chica se sentó y le hizo una seña para que se recostara.

-¿Quieres que me recueste en tus piernas?

-Sí, me usaras de almohada, creo que soy cómoda.

-Bueno estas algo pasadita de peso-murmuro pero ella lo escucho arrancando un poco de pasto que le aventó en la cara, este comenzó a reir y termino por sentarse aunque con el dolor se tambaleo un poco cayendo entre sus piernas así como sus que me resbale.

En ese instante Sawamura recordó las palabras de Kuramochi sobre que Miyuki estaba también enamorado de ella.

-Miyuki.

-¿Si?-se acercó para verle bien el rostro pero esta se sintió incomoda.

-¿Estas bien seguro que eres gay?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¡Hehehe! Lo siento, olvídalo.

-¿Algo paso? Ya sé de repente te gusto.

-¡Claro que no, idiota!

-¡Hahaha!-como sea descansa-se acomodó para que este se acomodara sobre sus dime ¿Paso algo?

Al principio no quería decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo ya que entre ellos no se guardaban secretos.

-Kuramochi-senpai me beso-confeso, Miyuki perdió la sonrisa y se levantó tomando una cinta de su bolsillo, con ella sujeto el cabello de la chica y le hizo una cola con ella.

-Descuida, eso podría pasar.

-Pero no fue mi intensión.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto regresando a sus piernas recargándose en su vientre, ella sabía perfectamente que eso el dolía ya que a él le gustaba el short stop, Sawamura levanto su mano acariciando sus cabellos.

-Sabes que no, Kuramochi-senpai es para ti.

-Un imposible.

-¡No te rindas Miyuki! Sé que pronto lo besaras y se tomaran de la mano, bueno esas cosas.

Este se levantó y al ver su cara de ánimo comenzó a reírse.

-¿Esas cosas? ¡Puf! ¡Hahaha! ¿Por qué será que tus caras siempre me animan, boba?

-Hablo en serio, te quiero mucho-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ante esas palabras el sintió un leve golpe en su interior pues nadie le había dicho algo como eso, su vida siempre fue estar solo y su padre no fue exactamente un hombre cariñoso, además de que su madre murió cuando era muy pequeño, fue algo cálido.


	4. Capítulo 4 Mi dulce niña

Ese día todos los chicos se dedicaron a la práctica de bateo ya que pronto tendrían otros juegos antes de ir al Senbatsu en marzo por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo, aunque estaba en puerta la concentración de diciembre. Sawamura aun pensando en sus altibajos se detuvo al escuchar los fuertes golpes de Maezono, mirando con atención su práctica en especial las caras de samurái que solía poner.

-¡Hahaha! Zono-senpai si no le da a bola por lo menos la asusta.

-¡Wamura! No deberías ser grosera-le llamo la atención Kanemaru.

-¡Puf! ¡Hahahaha!-riendo Toujou

-No te rías.

-Lo siento Shinji, es que Sawamura es muy graciosa.

-Lo ves soy graciosa-la chica mostrándole la lengua.

Al terminar la practica ayudo a recolectar el equipo de entrenamiento y para asegurar que no faltara nada recorrió el lugar topándose con Furuya en el campo donde veía con atención un neumático.

-¿Qué haces?

-Siempre me dicen que necesito tener más resistencia física y solo correr no me ayuda, pensaba en...

-¿Arrastrar un neumático? Excelente idea.

-Entonces lo hare-recogió uno y al ver que se peleaba con la cuerda decidió ayudarlo, le ato a la cintura rodeándolo con los brazos.

-Miyuki me dijo que no solías jugar mucho en la secundaria, tal vez por eso te falta tanta resistencia...

Ella levanto la vista que Furuya le veía con sumo cuidado logrando que Sawamura se alejara un poco apenada, no solía ser amistosa con él desde que discutió su dorsal a inicios del torneo de otoño pues ella estaba segura que debería llevarlo Nori. El pitcher le dedico una suave sonrisa sorprendiéndola pues no solía hacer esa clase de gestos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sonreíste.

-Creo que sí.

-¡Hahaha! Creí que no tenía esa faceta.

En ese mismo momento en el campo techado Kuramochi se topó con Miyuki quien se había quedado dormido sobre una banca, cuando sintió la sombre abrió los ojos.

-Me dormí.

-No tienes vergüenza mira que quedarte dormido ahí.

-Me aburro mucho sin poder practicar.

-Ve a tu cuarto, será mejor para que te repongas rápido y regreses al campo.

-¿Suena a que me extrañas? ¿Muy pesado el cargo?

-Claro que no, pero el equipo te necesita.

-Solo el equipo, eh.

El short stop se sentó a su lado mirando cómo se había puesto algo deprimido, lo rodeo con el brazo sonriéndole y revolviendo su cabello.

-Tonto, no solo el equipo, no me gusta admitirlo y solo lo diré una vez. Eres mejor capitán que yo además eso de lidiar con revoltosos. Te extraño.

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Miyuki, Kuramochi se le quedo mirando pues nunca pensó verlo así claro que el cátcher de inmediato se levantó huyendo para que no lo viera en ese estado.

-¡Hahaha! Sabía que la carga era mucha para ti.

-¿Qué dijiste?-el short stop se levantó de golpe dándole una leve patada.

Ambos salieron de lugar para ir a tomar un baño e ir a cenar cuando escucharon los gritos de Sawamura, curioso por la chica Kuramochi , encontrándola animando a Furuya que ya estaba dando la vuelta numero 20 arrastrando el neumático.

-¡Vamos necesitas más estamina!

El pitcher se detuvo frente a ella sosteniéndose de sus rodillas sudando, se limpió el sudor con el dorso del brazo a lo que Sawamura le presto su pañuelo, lo miro pero no quería ensuciarlo.

-Tómalo.

-Bien-por fin lo recogió y se limpió el rostro llenándolo de siento, voy a lavarlo.

-Está bien, descuida-le sonrió, un impulso hizo al pitcher levantar la mano y tocar su cabello, Sawamura se quedó quieta mirando esos ojos obscuros, ruborizándose un poco.

En la orilla del campo, Kuramochi apretaba los puños porque alguien estaba adelantándose con la chica.

-¡Tsk! Ese Furuya se ganó esta vez-musito.

-Debes admitir que los serios son más atrevidos.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Hahaha!-riendo Miyuki, fijando su mirada en ese par de primero.

Furuya se disculpó con un gesto por el atrevimiento.

-Está más largo.

-¿Eh? Si, cuando llegue en abril estaba más corto.

-Me gusta así.

-Gracias, supongo que olvide ir a recortarlo. Creo que mejor lo dejo así, además Miyuki tiene la manía de sujetarlo siempre con una cinta, la verdad no sé de donde las saca.

-¿Te gustan?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las cintas.

-Bueno, si aunque no suelo usarlas mucho. Son lindas-mostrando esa hermosa sonría de la cual se caracterizaba y Furuya estaba encantado, pues fue el primer día que la vio cuando se quedó impresionado con ella.

Flash Back…

El equipo de béisbol iba a tener un juego ese día, los de primer año apenas llevaban un mes entrenando y pronto se llevaría acabo el partido de mayores donde tenían la oportunidad de darse a notar, para Furuya Satoru era todo así que deseaba que llegara el día para poder hacer batería con ese cátcher que estaba seguro no rechazaría sus lanzamientos, sin embargo no podía ver a otro en el montículo. Así que se quedó aunque no sabía que hacer mientras los demás estaban fuera, estaba solo y sin ánimos de otra cosa más que lanzar.

Paseando por el campo escucho los gritos de alguien y al mirar se trataba de una chica que jugaba con guante y pelota, lanzándose a ella misma, se quedó mirando hasta que ella noto su presencia.

-¿Ah? Esto, yo.

-¿No fuiste con los demás?

-No, estaba en el baño y se olvidaron de mí, supongo.

Justo en el camino hacia el partido, Haruno veía por la ventana como si olvidara algo hasta que lo recordó.

-¡Sawamura!

-Haruno, no me digas que olvidaste decirle que ya nos íbamos.

-¡Senpai lo siento!-la chica al punto de lagrima.

-Tendrás que disculparte con ella cuando regresemos.

Sawamura oculto el guante y la pelota tras su espalda avergonzada de que la vieran haciendo todo un escándalo.

-Espera, tu tampoco fuiste.

-No quise ir, no me gustaría ver a otra persona lanzando.

-¡Hehehe! Debes ser pitcher ¿Cierto? El orgullo de los pitcher es algo notorio, eso dicen-dijo pero la mirada de Furuya le dijo todo a Sawamura, ella pronto mostro el guante-¿Te gustaría lanzar la pelota un poco?

-No sé si sea bueno. Podría lastimarte.

-¿Ah? Déjame decirte que fui pitcher en la secundaria, solo porque soy mujer no puedo jugar en la preparatoria pero da igual, no soy débil, vamos juega-molesta le lanzo la pelota, Furuya la atrapo y fue por un guante para jugar-.Lánzala.

El joven respiro hondo y la lanzo pero se le fue la mano ya que cuando ella intento atraparla su guante salió expulsado, doliéndose de la mano. Corrió preocupado por lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien?

-¡Duele! Pero que brazo, eso fue impresionante. Debiste ser muy bueno en tu equipo.

Para Furuya no fue así, rechazado por su talento y alejado por sus compañeros con la excusa de que nadie podría atrapar para él, por eso cuando vio un reportaje de Miyuki en una revista nombrándolo un genio quería probar que fuera el quien podría al fin llevarlo al montículo.

-Mejor dejémoslo.

-Claro que no, vamos lánzala de nuevo.

-No puedo.

-Si puedes, no desistas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el béisbol es divertido-sonrió, esa sonrisa fue para Furuya un impulso pues en todo ese tiempo no había disfrutado el béisbol, pero más que nada ella quien tenía una increíble energía que parecía llenarte por completo algo movió dentro dejándolo flechado desde entonces.

_ . _

-¡Hola! La tierra llamando a Furuya-pasando la mano frente a él.

-Estaba recordando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando nos conocimos.

-¡Hahaha! Es cierto, me dolió la mano por una semana.

-Lo siento.

-¡Hahaha! Deja de decirlo, sabes tal vez pueda ayudar. Las enseñanzas de Chris-senpai me deben de servir para hacerte un menú de entrenamiento especial ¿Haces pesas?-pregunto a lo que Furuya asentó.

-Voy a ayudarte.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-contesto el joven con una leve sonrisa, Sawamura se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Cómo cuanto levantas?

-Mph, no lo sé-dijo luego se le quedo mirando.

Del otro lado de la malla Kuramochi ya no podía ver más, se dio la vuelta para regresar a los dormitorios por su parte Miyuki se quedó un instante más para ver como Furuya levantaba a Eijun como si fuese una doncella.

-¡Ha! ¿Qué haces?

-¿Cuánto pesas?

-¡Bájame! No pienso decirte eso.

-¿Por qué?

-No se le debe preguntar eso a una chica ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron nada?-le reclamo con los brazos cruzados mientras la seguían cargando, Furuya comenzó a bajarla aunque parecía que la tiraría así que Sawamura lo abrazo por el cuello.

-¡Noh!-grito. Miyuki no pudo evitar sentir el ir a ayudarla pero cuando Furuya al fin la bajo delicadamente y ambos se quedaron abrazados mirándose directo a los ojos, se detuvo «Creo que no será necesario…»pensó el mayor.

Furuya sostenía la cintura de Sawamura y ella parecía estar más sonrojada por la posición tan pronto pudo le solto del cuello aunque el pitcher aprovecho y beso su mejilla.

-No quise asustarte.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? Furuya.

-Creo que se hace tarde, debes ir a casa ¿No?

-Sí, mejor me voy.

El acto del pitcher la dejo un poco inquieta, nunca pensó que fuese tan tierno aun cuando se ve la mayor parte del tiempo como alguien nada emocional. De regreso en los dormitorios Furuya pensó ese pequeño beso sonriendo ante ello.

-Por lo menos esta vez no te dio un golpe-comento Miyuki quien parecía esperarlo junto a la máquina de sodas.

-Miyuki-senpai.

-Sí, los vi. Es cierto lo que dicen.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Cuídense de los callados. Supongo que te gusta mucho Sawamura.

-Mucho-se apresuró a contestar, dejando impresionado a Miyuki, luego con gesto se despidió del cátcher quien se le quedo mirando hasta que se perdió de vista.

Esa noche mientras cenaban Kanemaru noto que Furuya no estaba presente así que curioso le pregunto por a Haruichi.

-Pidió permiso para salir a la tienda.

-Ya veo ¿Qué habrá ido a comprar? Pudo pedirlo a las managers.

-Quien sabe-alzo los hombros el peli rosa.

Pero en la mesa de segundo año Kuramochi se le quedo mirando a Miyuki quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco cohibido con eso.

-Dime de una vez ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué le gusta a Sawamura?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque quiero regalarle algo, dime ¿Eres su amigo?

-Sí, lo soy. Aunque no te ayudare.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldito! ¿La quieres para ti o qué?

-¿De que estas hablando idiota? No te ayudare porque debes buscarlo tú mismo, me parece mal que en todo este tiempo no te hayas fijado lo suficiente en ella para saber sus gustos.

-Eso no importa. Es diferente, ella es una chica, por ejemplo tú sé que no te gustan los dulces y prefieres el café amargo. Eres bueno cocinando y en las labores de limpieza.

-Para, para, que me da un poco de miedo-dijo el cátcher, solo que realmente le agrada que supiera tanto de él.

-Idiota, se de ti porque paso tiempo contigo pero con ella no, solo tú lo haces o más bien es a quien siempre deja acercarse tanto. O hasta hoy-con molestia debido a su acercamiento con Furuya.

Miyuki pensó en todas esas veces que la chica pasa a su lado, hasta cuando se molestaron al discutir por el asunto de que Chris se iba temprano del entrenamiento, sonrió pues era divertido estar con ella aun cuando se enojaba.

-Pero cuando por fin se decida será distinto.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, ella pasara más tiempo con su novio, así que vete acostumbrando.

. . .

El despertador no dejaba de sonar, hasta que por fin la chica de cabellos castaños brinco de la cama pues se le había hecho tarde.

-¡Maldición!-corrió descalza hasta su armario donde saco su uniforme después bajo las escaleras donde su tía tenia listo el almuerzo, Sawamura se quejó un poco de dolor de estómago.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, creo que no debí comer esa ramen tan tarde. Ya me voy.

-Que te vaya bien.

Al llegar al instituto se topó con Furuya en la puerta, este parecía esperar a alguien.

-Buenos días Furuya-kun-saludaban las chicas que pasaban frente a él, pero al mirar a Sawamura se puso firme.

-Buenos días-saludo.

-¡Uff! Creí que no llegaría, buen día ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba esperándote.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Esto-saco de su chaqueta un listón color rosado con pequeñas pelotas de béisbol. La chica se le quedo mirando, extendió la mano ante ella y lo sostuvo.

-Es un listón muy bonito.

-Es para tu cabello.

Ya caminando a clases, los dos conversaban al respecto hasta que Miyuki los vio de lejos intento saludar pero estaban muy entrenados con el listón del cual Sawamura estaba encantada que no lo vieron. Sin embargo noto algo así que les dio alcance.

-¿Crees que deba usarlo ahora?

-Te verás linda.

-Gracias-se sonrojo ante su cumplido.

-Sawamura, es una gran vista.

-¿Qué?-le miro ella, Miyuki señalo su falda que se había atorado con su bolso dejando ver sus piernas, Furuya le miro y de inmediato desvió la mirada.

-¡Hahaha! ¿Eres una exhibicionista?

-¡Miyuki! Debiste decirlo antes.

-Pero estabas coqueteando.

-¡Cállate tonto! ¡No estaba coqueteando!

La discusión llamo la atención de todos a su alrededor, el cátcher no paraba de reir señalándola, ella estaba muy apenada pues no sabía desde donde había estado mostrando sus piernas así.

-Ya, ya, no es tan malo-lo empujo ara huir, Kuramochi llego en ese momento y la vio irse molesta.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada-borro la sonrisa y miro a Furuya, quien aún lucia algo sonrojado por lo sucedido.

Cuando termino el segundo periodo sentía su estómago mal así que fue al baño, solo para darse cuenta que no era eso, sabía desde la mañana que no se sentía nada bien, se levantado adolorida «Mi periodo, no puede ser me duele, mejor iré a enfermería por algo para esto…»pensaba Sawamura saliendo del baño pasando la mano sobre su vientre. Su cabeza de por si daba vueltas con tantas cosas, Miyuki portándose como un tonto avergonzándola frente a Furuya y el resto de la escuela, aunado lo de su periodo definitivamente no era su día. Camino hasta las escaleras donde el cátcher que entraba a su clase de inglés vio a la chica bajar con un rostro de malestar y tomando las escaleras al lado este, sabía que debía disculparse por lo que hizo de lo cual no entendía la razón.

-Miyuki-kun ya es hora-le llamo una de sus compañeras, este entro cuando Kuramochi se sentó a su lado.

-Hey, no debiste molestar así en la mañana.

-Solo se me ocurrió.

-"Se me ocurrió" Mas bien parecías celoso.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Celoso yo?

-Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso aun. Aunque déjame decirte que si decides entrar en la disputa no pienso ser fácil de vencer.

-Que tonterías dices.

-Hablo en serio Miyuki. Además no pienses que ella siempre estará a tu lado, no es como si fuera de tu propiedad.

Sawamura toco antes de entrar a la enfermera la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, se trataba de una mujer mayor pero muy dulce que le gustaba darles paletas de sabores a los alumnos después de sentirse mejor.

-Ei-chan ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal Mai-san, tengo cólicos.

-Oh no, bueno te daré algo para eso-dijo la mujer busco en el estante y saco un par de píldoras para dárselas con un cono de agua-¿Quieres recostarte un rato querida?

-¿Puedo? En serio me siento mal, en la mañana camine descalza en casa y creo que me afecto un poco el piso frio.

-Claro que sí, descansa un poco y te dejare la paleta aquí mientras voy a dejarle unos documentos a la asistente del director.

-Gracias Mai-san.

Fue a una de las camas y se recostó, doliéndose aun de su vientre pasando la mano para calmarse un poco, sin sentirlo cayo dormida, tal vez la calidez del sol que pasaba por la ventana y aire que corría a través de ella.

-Sawamura, Sawamura ¡Sawamura!-una voz la llamaba en la lejanía, al abrir los ojos se trataba de Miyuki sintiendo su aliento sobre ella pues estaba demasiado cerca, este se alejó te quedaste dormida.

-Sí, lo siento, yo…-de pronto se acordó de su grosería y puso esa mirada gatuna.

-Ya, ya no me veas así, sé que metí la pata.

-¡Metiste la pata! ¡Bakazuya!

-Lo siento, la verdad no fue mi intención avergonzarte y no pensé que te molestara eso.

-Mi falda estaba levantaba, solo debiste ayudarme no señalarme-suspiro, Miyuki vio el listón que enredaba su cola y paso la mano por su cabello.

-Es de bolas de béisbol.

-Sí, Furuya me lo regalo.

-¿Con que para eso pidió permiso anoche?-murmuro él.

-¿Qué?

-Nada ¿Vas a perdonarme?

-No lo sé ¿Debo?-frunció el ceño, Miyuki se le quedo mirando pensando en que ahora lucia diferente de otras veces, la manera que le sonría a Furuya esa mañana.

-¿La pasaste bien con Furuya ayer?

-¿Estabas viendo?

-Sí, no parecías estar a la defensiva como antes.

-Tal vez solo lo juzgue mal, solo quiere jugar y ser parte del equipo como todos.

 _"_ _No pienses que ella siempre estará a tu lado, no es como si fuera de tu propiedad"_ recordando las palabras de Kuramochi, el cátcher se levantó mirándole.

-Supongo que ya estamos bien.

-Sabes que no puedo enojarme mucho contigo tonto, solo no vuelves hacer algo como eso.

-Duerme un poco más para que te sientas mejor.

-Gracias.

Aun somnolienta se dirigió a clases, tallo sus ojos y dejo la enfermería no sin antes tomar su paleta. Faltaban las dos últimas materias y una de ellas era Algebra de la cual era pésima, tenía que pedir la ayuda de Kanemaru para poder hacer los exámenes. Llego al aula y se sentó recargándose por completo en la mesa.

-Nos dijeron estabas en enfermería ¿Todo bien?

-Si Haruno, dormí un poco y ya me siento mejor.

-¡Wou! Sawamura ¿Segura que dormiste solamente?-le cuestiono una de sus compañeras señalando su cuello, Haruno se fijó y rápido saco un espejo.

-¿De qué hablas Saeko?-pregunto Sawamura y al mirar su reflejo en el espejo sostenido por Haruno no podía creerlo pues se trataba de una marca roja muy semejante a chupetón.

-¿Esto de dónde salió?

-Parece que no dormías sola.

-Deja de decir eso.

-Sawamura-Kanemaru y Haruichi llegaron a sentarse, la chica se cubrió el cuello arreglándose el suéter, de reojo vio a Haruno con la intensión que no les dijera nada.

Durante la clase trataba de pensar ¿Cómo llego eso ahí? Su mente solo vino la imagen de Miyuki cerca de su rostro cuando despertó y que sintió algo incómodo al hablar con el «No creo que él, digo no tendría porque hacerlo...» pensó.

Cuando terminaron las clases todos se fueron a sus respectivos clubes, Haruno y Sawamura siempre se iban juntas a cambiarse pero se retrasaron ese día, Eijun se sentó en la banca pensando en ello, mientras que Haruno se acomodó a su lado.

-No puedo creer esto.

-¿Tal vez solo te pico un mosquito?-sonrió Haruno.

-Se bien lo que es, digo ¿Crees que no veía los que le deja el novio de Saeko?

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Es que me quede dormida en enfermería y la única persona que me acompaño un rato fue...

-¿Quién?

-Haruno voy adelantarme-fue directo a la puerta y al despedirse salió corriendo «Solo voy a descartarlo, no creo que el haya hecho esto...»

Arribo al campo donde se topó con Kuramochi.

-Llegas tarde.

-Mochi-senpai ¿Ha visto a Miyuki?

-¿Para qué quieres a ese idiota?

-Solo quiero...preguntarle algo-desvió la mirada y llevando la mano hasta el cuello, el short stop sintió extraña su reacción pero se le veía algo inquieta.

-Creo que aún está en su habitación.

-Ya veo, gracias.

Corrió hasta los dormitorios, Furuya la vio pasar pero parecía estar ocupada así que decidió hablar con ella después. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Miyuki de golpe, el cátcher se disponía a salir y de sorprendió de verla ahí con falta de aliento.

-Sawamura ¿Estas bien?

-Miyuki, necesito preguntarte algo.

-Dime-contesto dándole la espalda pues recogía su gorra de la mesa del escritorio.

-¡Miyuki!-molesta por haberla ignorado.

-Sí, sí, si-regreso la mirada con ella y le mostro su cuello ante eso se quedó serio y camino hacia ella mirándola con suma atención, hasta que estaba frente a frente, levanto la mano tocando esa zona a lo que Sawamura no necesito que respondiera ya que sus solos actos fueron suficientes, golpeo su mano dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué Miyuki?

El desvió la mirada llevándose la mano a la nuca, comenzó a reir.

-Creo que se me paso la mano...

Fue una bofetada que torció el rostro del cátcher dejándole la mejilla roja que lo dejo impactado.

-¿Una broma? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías hacer esto? Marcaste mi cuello. No creí que hicieras algo así.

-Ni yo.

-¿Que se supone significa eso?

-No lo sé, solo que no quiero que te vayas.

-¿A dónde?

-De mi lado.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, las palabras de Miyuki no tenían sentido para ella.

-Sawamura, creo que Kuramochi tiene razón, estoy celoso.

-Miyuki ¿Qué soy para ti? A ti no te gustan las chicas ¿Qué estás pensando?

-No lo sé.

-Eres un egoísta.

Fue todo para ella, se dio la vuelta y dejo el dormitorio, Miyuki se quedó ahí pues sentía lo mismo, una total confusión, así que decidió hacerlo, lo que más temía para terminar con esa agonía, salió de la habitación encontrándose con Kuramochi que parecía venir del baño.

-Hey ¿Qué le paso a Sawamura?

-Solo te importa ella ¿Y los sentimientos de los demás?

-¿De qué hablas idiota?

-De mi-lo tomo por el jersey y lo halo para besarlo, el short stop se quedó helado sin moverse.

Flash Back…

Miyuki salió de inglés y miro al pasillo donde se había topado a Sawamura, la había visto dirigirse hacia esa ala este así que se dirigió a la enfermería para ver si ahí estaba, toco la puerta y nadie respondió «No es aquí...» pensó, cuando escucho un ronquido, se encamino hasta las camas, recorrió la cortina, ahí estaba la chica roncando.

-¡Hahaha! Hasta durmiendo eres escandalosa-sonrió Miyuki sentándose a su lado mirándola, un mechón caía sobre su rostro así que lo retiro, en su mano tenía el listo que Furuya le había regalado. El verla ahí tan tranquila, no pudo evitar recordar sus palabras ese día.

"Seria tu cobertura, tú serás un beisbolista profesional y yo tu dulce esposa, me conformaría con que me compres una gran casa y me des de vez en cuando regalos caros"

Era cierto, siempre se sintió solo aislado por su preferencia que guardaba en silencio sino también de pequeño por la muerte de su madre de la cuan solo tenía leves recuerdos. A su padre no le gustaba hablar al respecto por lo que su único escape fue el béisbol que amaba mucho. La actitud franca y algo maliciosa le hacía tener problemas llevándose golpizas, acostumbrando a guarde sus sentimientos hasta ese día que la conoció, compartió sus miedos, sus alegrías y hasta sus amores, el secreto que guardaba ella lo había tomado como un trozo de papel plasmando su sincera sonrisa así como su algarabía.

De pronto la chica movió la cabeza para acomodarse en la almohada, Miyuki vio su cuello expuesto y por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de dejar una huella de esos sentimientos de necesidad de no querer perder lo que tenían porque podría significar estar solo de nuevo.

_ . _

Miyuki separo sus labios de Kuramochi y le miro a los ojos, cuando recibió un golpe tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Tu eres mi maldito problema…

El cátcher se dolió de su lesión pero lo soporto levantándose, el short stop se alejó unos pasos.

-Me besaste ¿Eres gay o algo así?

-Lo soy, y me gustas.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora sabes porque no me puede gustar Sawamura, me gustas tú.

-Esto es ridículo, no te me acerques-le señalo Kuramochi alejándose furioso del lugar, Miyuki se limpió el labio reventado observando su sangre.

-Soy un desastre-musito, un pañuelo estaba frente a él se trataba de Furuya.

-Senpai tome.

-Furuya ¿Tu visto eso?

-Yo no vi nada si no quiere-el pitcher se acercó y ayudo a limpiar la sangre de su labio quejándose un que debemos ir por un poco de hielo.

-Espera-el cátcher bajo la mirada-¿No te doy asco?

-¿Por qué habría de darme asco? Vamos-dijo tomando su mano.

. . .

De camino Takako se topó con Sawamura que se regresaba a los vestidores, la mayor iba a llamar su atención para ir a los entrenamientos pero al ver su rostro no pudo evitar acercarse para ver que le pasaba.

-Sawamura ¿Paso algo?-pregunto, la menor levanto la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

-Senpai, ya no se nada-contesto, está la abrazo consolándola.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me siento como una tonta engañada.


	5. Capítulo 5 Déjame contarte parte 1

En el comedor vacío por el momento Furuya llevo de la mano a Miyuki y lo sentó en una de las sillas, el cátcher se veía perdido algo que realmente era difícil de ver para el pitcher de primer año, fue hasta la nevera y tomo un poco de hielo envolviéndolo en su pañuelo, acerco una silla y se sentó también, colocándolo en su cara.

-¡Ouch!-se quejó el mayor mirándole con detenimiento

-Lo siento.

-Me lo merezco.

-No creo que nadie merezca que le peguen así-contesto, Miyuki suspiro y sujeto el hielo.

-Mejor regresa al entrenamiento.

-¿Estará bien?

-¡Hahaha! Claro que lo estaré, no necesitas preocuparse por tu senpai-le guiño el ojo, Furuya asentó para dejarle solo.

Una vez se fue, dejo caer la bolsa y apretó los puños.

-La jodi, en serio que sí. Ahora Kuramochi me odia y Sawamura me odia, soy un idiota-recargo la frente contra la mesa furioso consigo mismo.

En el campo Kuramochi había tomado el bate para practicar, cada pelota que tocaba la imagen de Miyuki besándolo lo distraía «Ese idiota ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Yo le gusto? En serio que quiero patearle el trasero…»pensaba, aunque recordó que lo había golpeado y más aún que estaba lastimado. Se quedó inmóvil dejando pasar las bolas, bajo el bate.

-Kuramochi-senpai ¿Kuramochi-senpai?-Haruichi le hablaba pues lo miro en ese estado, por fin levanto la vista.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Haruichi?

-Es que el entrenador Kataoka quiere verte.

-A si, gracias-dejando la caja de bateo.

De camino a la oficina seguía debatiéndose el cómo vera de nuevo a Miyuki y peor aún ¿Cómo manejar esa situación? « ¿Cómo si no fuese ya difícil hacerse cargo del equipo?...» pensó.

. . .

Sawamura llego a casa y al cruzar la puerta su tía apareció en la sala con una caja, al mirarla le extraño pues era aún temprano.

-Ya llegue.

-Bienvenida pero Ei-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No me siento bien-contesto sin mirarla a la cara, la mujer se acercó para posar la mano sobre su frente.

-No tienes fiebre ¿Qué te duele?

-Son solo cólicos, me iré a recostar-dijo pasando de largo mientras encogía los hombros, aunque eso alerto a la mayor.

La joven se tiro en la cama, tras unos minutos miro su mano pues jamás creyó que le daría una bofetada así a Miyuki pero se sentía traicionada por él aunque también confundida pues no entendía su comportamiento « ¿Tenía miedo? ¿De qué me fuera de su lado?...» pensó, pero aquello solo la confundía más.

-Ei-chan ¿Puedo pasar?-su tía tocando la puerta

-Sí, claro-la chica se sentó para recibirla.

La mujer le había llevado un poco de té.

-Es para que sientas mejor.

-Tía, tú y tus remedios herbales.

-Son mejores que cualquier medicamento, además menos químicos.

-Está bien, gracias-Sawamura tomo la taza bebiendo un poco, mientras su tía se sentó a su lado.

-Bien ¿Vas a decirme que paso realmente?

-¿Eh?

-Tu eres una fanática del béisbol y ni por cólicos dejarías de ver un partido o entrenar con el equipo, dime ¿Tiene que ver con esto?-retiro el suéter mostrando su cuello y con ello la marca, Sawamura se sonrojo por completo avergonzada.

-Tía ¿Cómo?...

-Soy mejor observadora que tu querida ¿Me dirás lo que paso?

-No puedo.

-¿Fue a la fuerza?

-No, no, yo solo no me di cuenta.

-¿Cómo que no te diste cuenta?

Sabía que no podía escapar a las preguntas de su tía así que tuvo que contarle lo que paso, conforme llegaba a lo de Miyuki tenía miedo que ella fuera a decirle algo dado que tenían una buena relación y conocía el número del cátcher pues a veces lo usaba para localizarla. Sin embargo ella escucho atentamente sin decir una sola palabra hasta que termino.

-Yo siempre lo he apoyado, jamás he contado a nadie su secreto, me envolví en una loca cita por él, lo defendí de Zono-senpai cuando dijo que era mal capitán, sabía que estaba presionado y…-casi se queda sin aliento de hablar tan rápido, se calmó llevando la mano hasta su le dije que me casaría con él para evitar que sepan su secreto y no este solo, me sentí tonta con ello ya que él, bueno el…

-Significa que te diste cuenta que estas enamorada de el-agrego la mujer, Sawamura le miro a la cara

-Eso no.

-Ei-chan, todo este tiempo solo hablabas de él, hasta pensé que realmente estaban saliendo pero fue Miyuki quien me dijo que no le gustan las chicas.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Sí.

-No lo sabía, él no me dijo nada. Pero yo no estoy enamorada.

-Lo estas pero apenas estas dándote cuenta.

Parecía que el mundo caía sobre sus hombros, a su mente vinieron las imágenes del cátcher siendo atento, bromista y al mismo tiempo esos detalles que le agradaban, como peinar su cabello, fue cuando recordó eso.

Flash Back…

El día que ella se convirtió en la aprendiza de Chris para apoyar al equipo felizmente fue a decirle a Miyuki a su cuarto antes de irse a casa, este la aprovecho para acompañarla ya que se había hecho tarde.

-¡Hahahaha! ¿Esas segura que no lo obligaste?

-¡Claro que no!

-Es que la cara de Chris-senpai era tan seria que daba esa impresión.

-Cómo eres malo-Sawamura con tremendo puchero, sacando aire entre sus labios para retirar el fleco que creció en esos que voy a cortarlo, me molesta.

-Seria lindo largo ¿No crees?-Miyuki se adelantó y con un movimiento levanto su cabello para ver su rostro, su mirada se cruzó en ese momento-¿Eres una chica, no?

El comentario la molesto y le tiro una patada que esquivo magistralmente aunque no paraba de reírse.

-¡Soy una chica! ¡Idiota!

-Hey, soy tu senpai, a ver di Miyuki-senpai.

-No.

_ . _

-Deje crecer mi cabello por él.

-Una chica suele cambiar algo tal vez inconsciente en su forma de vestir o actuar para gustarle a alguien.

-Yo no puedo estar enamorada de Miyuki, él no está interesado en los chicos.

-¿Estas segura de ello?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé, deberías averiguarlo tú misma.

Durante esa noche casi fue imposible dormir, y de vez en cuando veía la pantalla del móvil como si deseara que el llamara o le mandara un mensaje pero nada, sin notarlo se quedó dormida muy tarde.

. . .

En la mañana los jugadores fueron al comedor para el desayuno, Kuramochi había tenido suerte de no toparse con Miyuki en la cena probablemente por lo sucedido el cátcher no salió de su habitación pero ese día sería imposible, estuvo atento a su presencia.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-pregunto Zono al ver su actitud de vigilia.

-Nada, solo come.

-¡Buenos Días!-saludo Miyuki en la puerta, observo la mesa y Kuramochi le dio la espalda, al ir por su desayuno y tratar de sentarse en el lugar de siempre el short stop se puso de pie.

-Ya termine, gracias por la comida.

-Espera Mochi, el arroz.

-Me comeré la otra ración en la cena-contesto sin mirar a Miyuki, quien simplemente le dejo pasar.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Quien sabe-contesto el cátcher sin seguir la conversación.

En la escuela Sawamura parecía alma en pena pues no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, sobre todo a lo que su tía dijo «Que estoy enamorada de Miyuki, que tontería…»pensaba y al dar la vuelta en las escalaras para subir se topó precisamente con él aunque no estaba solo.

-Mochi-senpai-murmuro, el short stop empujo a Miyuki contra la pared asustándola.

-¡No quiero hablar!

-Kuramochi al menos déjame explicarlo.

-No quiero saber, y no te me acerques-le soltó, aunque Miyuki lo acorralo con sus brazos a lo que el short stop miro hacia arriba

-Es imposible que no me acerque, estamos en el mismo salón y equipo, soy tu capitán.

-Déjame Miyuki.

-No hasta que me des una oportunidad.

-¡Me besas! ¿Y ahora esto? Te juro que yo…

Lo hizo de nuevo, Miyuki lo beso aun cuando sabía que eso podría empeorar las cosas entre ellos pero Sawamura quien presencio eso dio un paso atrás y se recargo en la pared, ese instante su pecho comenzó a doler era como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo importante, sentía un vació en el estómago y le dieron nauseas, corrió al baño y devolvió el desayuno.

-Sawamura-Haruno quien la vio pasar fue a ver que le pasaba.

-Lo siento, todo está bien.

-Pues no se oye como que estuvieras bien.

-Solo unos minutos.

-Está bien, quería decirte también que Takako-senpai me pidió que hiciera las compras y quería ver ¿Si podrías acompañarme?

Esa la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse y no tener que ir al entrenamiento.

-Sí, iré.

Estaba sentada en el retrete mirando el suelo hasta que la sombra de Haruno desapareció, su estómago se calmaba pero en su pecho aún se sentía una punzada fue hasta que vio sus lágrimas caer sobre sus piernas que se percató que era cierto, tomo un poco de papel para limpiarlas pero no podía contenerlas « ¿Qué me pasa? No puede ser cierto…». En el receso Miyuki paseo frente al aula de Sawamura, aunque no sabía que decirle por lo que paso al menos deseaba ver su rostro.

-Senpai-Furuya se topó con él.

-Hey, solo pasaba por aquí.

-Sawamura está muy extraña hoy ¿Pasaría algo?

-¡Hahaha! En serio, ella es extraña todo el tiempo, no te habías dado cuenta-el cátcher tratando de disimular, solo que Furuya se le quedo mirando-Sabes Furuya quería hablar contigo ya que temprano no pude.

-Dime.

-Sobre lo que paso ayer con Kuramochi, yo…-tomo un poco de aire y lo dijo-¿Te doy asco?

-¿Qué?-el pitcher sin entender la pregunta.

-Es que si un chico besa a otro todos tienden a…

-Le dije que no me importaba ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-su respuesta y mirada tan sincera le hicieron creer en él, este se rasco la nuca avergonzado por ello.

-En ese caso todo bien.

-Sí, pero Sawamura.

-En realidad está molesta conmigo, es eso que la tiene extraña.

-Entiendo.

-Nos vemos.

De regreso a su aula Kuramochi le vio de reojo desde su asiento, por su parte Miyuki se sentó frente a este.

-¿Y bien?

-Hablaremos sí, pero no me molestes el resto de la clase.

-Me alegro.

En la salida el short stop y el cátcher se quedaron en el aula hasta que todos se fueron, un silencio invadió el lugar volviéndose un poco incómodo, Miyuki se levantó de su asiento y Kuramochi también solo que para alejarse de este.

-No te haré nada.

-Escucho.

-Bien, me sentare aquí-el cátcher subió en la mesa y le miro muy que sepas todo de mí, porque si vas a juzgarme al menos que sea con todo la información.

-Es difícil cuando el que creías tu amigo te besa ¿No crees?

-Sí, puede ser y no te culpo pero porque eres mi amigo dame esa oportunidad-le contesto, Kuramochi desvió la mirada y tras respirar hondo con un gesto le hizo ver que escucharía todo.

Lejos de ahí Haruno y Sawamura paseaban por las tiendas comprando los encargos de sus senpais así como algunas cosas para el equipo, como botiquines de primeros auxilios y lesiones menores, pero Eijun lucia distraída y en un pasillo de la farmacia se perdió hasta llegar a la parte trasera topándose de frente con una persona inesperada.

-¡Ouch! Me disculpo no me fije-con una reverencia se disculpaba.

-¡Hahaha! Pero si es la escandalosa amiga de Kazuya.

-Mei-al mirarlo al fin, el rubio pitcher de Inashiro estaba parado frente a ella con esa sonrisa arrogante, torció la boca pues lo que menos quería era más problemas.

-Luces terrible ¿Te hizo algo ese idiota?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Vamos, puedes contarme.

-Claro que no, mejor me voy-reclamo ella dándose la vuelta pero Mei la brazo por detrás, acto que no solo fue muy molesto sino que la hizo avergonzarse en especial cuando Haruno apareció frente a ellos.

-Sawamura, yo esto, mejor te espero en la caja-la chica salió prácticamente corriendo.

-Oye ¿Esa no era tu compañera?

-¡Mei! ¡Voy a matarte!-Sawamura lo tomo por la oreja

-¡Oye no tienes que ser agresiva! No sé cómo Kazuya está contigo-dijo este, Sawamura lo soltó pues su nombre en serio que la deprimía en esos momentos, Mei se percató de ello-¿Quieres hablar? Conozco a Kazuya desde hace mucho.

-No se trata de él.

-Si claro e Itsuki es mejor cátcher que Masa-san-comento, la manager trato de ignorarlo e irse-¿Sabías que fuimos novios?-le dijo dejándola inmóvil, Mei tenía conocimiento de que ella guardaba el secreto de Miyuki-.Él te lo dijo ¿Cierto?

-Lo averigüe yo sola pero, confió en mí para ocultarlo.

-Así que fue así, pensé que Kazuya podía ocultarlo mejor que yo, bueno en mi caso también me gustan las chicas.

-No quiero saberlo. Además ¿No estás muy lejos de casa?

-Sí, pero solo en esta tienda venden la cita que me gusta.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Nos vemos-le hizo un gesto para despedirla.

Haruno y ella salieron de la tienda, cuando volteo hacia atrás Mei también tomando la dirección contraria a la suya, su conversación le había dejado inquieta de cierta forma así que se dio la vuelta.

-Lo siento Haruno, tengo que saber algo-le dijo antes de salir corriendo con las bolsas que le tocaban cargar.

-¡Sawamura!-

-Te lo compensare.

Busco en la siguiente esquina y lo vio esperando la luz verde mientras parecía leer algo en el móvil, fue tras él.

-Narumiya Mei-le llamo a todo pulmón logrando que todos voltearan a verlo, el pitcher sonrió y unos minutos después estaban en la banca del parque cercano, la chica moría de frio pues parecía querer nevar ese día, Mei había ido por unos cafés así que al darle el suyo se sentó a su lado.

-Dime ¿Tienes interés?

-Solo quiero saber sobre Miyuki, me contó solo sobre su estancia en Seido pero nada de su pasado ¿Por qué solo se interesó por los chicos?-bajo la vista mirando detenidamente el café que humeaba, el rubio mayor se percató del tono de sus palabras pero trato de reservarlas.

-Todo empezó…

Ambos comenzaron al mismo tiempo a hablar, Mei y Miyuki relataron la historia pero en diferentes lugares.

Flash Back…

En una ciudad no muy lejos de ahí Miyuki creció sin el amor de su madre quien murió cuando era muy joven para recordar, su padre tal vez enfrascado por el dolor dejo que su trabajo lo absorbiera aunque siempre por las noches solía sentarse en el sofá con una cerveza para ver la televisión y era donde Kazuya aprovechaba para hablar con él, solo cosas relacionadas con la escuela o el equipo del único tema que hablaban.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños Kazuya ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Un guante nuevo.

-Pero si apenas compre ese hace 8 meses.

-Sí, solo que mira-el niño de apenas 9 años lo dejo en sus piernas, el padre noto que estaba muy gastado.

-Tienes razón, en serio te gusta mucho jugar al béisbol.

-Papa.

-Dime.

-Sabes, en la escuela habrá un evento y quería saber si…

-Lo siento Kazuya, mi trabajo es en la mañana y…

-Descuida, de todas formas era especial para las madres-contesto tomando su guante, el hombre se quedó serio.

El día del evento Kazuya veía a todas las mamas llegar con sus hijos tomados de las manos, el simplemente entro muy callado para no llamar la atención y al llegar a la escalera vio a un niño sentado con la mochila aun puesta.

-Tenemos que ir a clases.

-No quiero ir.

-Bueno en ese caso mejor no hubieras venido-contesto muy seco, el niño le volteo a ver tomándolo por la playera.

-¿Estas burlándote de mí?

-No, es la verdad.

-Sabes no es como si no quisiera venir es que no tengo mama ¿Tu que sabes de eso?

-Yo tampoco tengo y no me quejo como tú.

-¿En serio?-este calmándose un poco, fue cuando a Kazuya se le ocurrió una travesura.

-Oye ¿Y si no asistimos?

Los dos niños huyeron de clases, puede que no se fueran lejos solo al parque que estaba cerca y al llegar la hora volvieron, claro que Kazuya fue porque tenía que ir a entrenar al equipo de béisbol local.

-¿Juegas béisbol?

-Sí, es divertido.

-Debe serlo.

Ambos se hicieron amigos y dado que Miyuki no era fácil de tratar muchos niños de su salón se sorprendían y hasta terminaban levantando rumores, como uno donde a este le gustaba pelear en las calles por eso siempre venía con moretones.

-No debes dejar que tus senpais te peguen.

-¡Hahaha! Es mejor que se desquiten, la verdad yo gane mi puesto.

-Pero-este tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y le miro a los ojos directamente, ese acto dejo algo sonrojado al pequeño cá lo menos prométeme que te defenderás.

-Solo si vas a mi próximo partido.

-Lo haré-sonrió su amigo.

_ . _

-Él fue al partido y me apoyo desde la banca, mi padre ni siquiera podía ir a verme. Cuando acabo caminamos juntos a casa y al despedirnos me dio un beso.

-Tenían como 9 años-comento Kuramochi

-Fue mi primer beso-contesto el cá que fue confuso y al principio pensé que estaba bromeando pero luego se me confeso, yo le dije que no podía, días después se mudó con sus tíos en Guma. Me sentí mal por ello.

Flash Back…

En el equipo de los Dragones, Miyuki comenzó a desarrollarse como un excelente cátcher y como tal siempre levantaba envidias entre sus senpais, claro que a él no le importaba pues lo único que quería era jugar. Solía estar solo en casa pero para ayudar a su padre hacia la comida y lavaba la ropa de ambos, eso le dejaba al menos un trato con su papa.

-Deje tu ropa limpia en la cama-dijo Miyuki desde la puerta del taller, su padre simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndolo, sonriente Miyuki se dirigió al entrenamiento pero de camino hacia ahí se topó con unos chicos discutiendo a mitad de la calle.

-Eres solo un fanfarrón.

-No lo soy, seré el mejor pitcher de todo Japón.

-Claro y mi abuelita es Miss Universo.

-Pues dile a tu abuela felicidades-contesto el chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules obscuros.

-¡Hahahaha!-Miyuki comenzó a carcajearse pues este era muy gracioso.

-¿Tu de que te ríes?

-De ti.

-¿Ah? Repite eso idiota-lo acogió del jersey.

-Me rio de ti y también de él, no es tan fácil ser el mejor y para ello estamos nosotros.

-¿Y que eres tú?

-Es Obvio un cátcher, idiota-contesto el rubio mirándole el de los Dragones, vaya contra tu equipo vamos a jugar mañana.

-En ese caso ahí veré si tienes madera de Ace.

-Ya lo veras.

Estos se veían de manera desafiante dejando de lado al primero que inicio el conflicto.

_ . _

-Es cuando conocí Kazuya.

-Se enfrentaron en un partido-comento Sawamura a Mei.

-Sí, y no pudo batear ninguno de mis lanzamientos, aunque yo tampoco pude batear a su pitcher pues parecía adivinar mis movimientos. Desde entonces era muy astuto, cuando termino el partido vino a mí y me dijo que podría tener madera de Ace y cuando le pregunte que me faltaba me dijo.

-Le dijo que "a mi"-se señaló Miyuki.

-Así que desde entonces conoces al engreído de Mei-resoplo Kuramochi.

-No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, además era divertido jugar con él pues nos reuníamos de vez en cuando para entrenar un poco el invitaba a sus amigos para que sirviera de bateadores.

-¿Por eso conoces a Carlos y demás?

-Así es.

-¡Tsk! Esos idiotas.

-¡Hahaha! Calma Kuramochi.

-¿Y qué paso después?-pregunto Sawamura a Mei que se veía divertido.

-Paso lo que paso, una tarde cuando terminamos de jugar todos se fueron a casa y yo no tenía ganas de regresar a la mía pues mis hermanas a veces me molestaban de chico así que le dije a Kazuya si podía ir a su casa, el acepto.


	6. Capítulo 6 Déjame contarte parte 2

-La casa de Kazuya era pequeña, a diferencia de la mía pero me gustaba porque estábamos solos y hablamos por horas de béisbol, de jugadores que llegamos a admirar pero ese día en especial comenzó a llover en cuanto llegamos, pasamos por la puerta tras saludar a su padre que aun trabajaba en el taller y subimos las escaleras.

Flash Back…

Los dos chicos estaban empapados y sus ropas escurrían agua, rápidamente Miyuki fue por unas toallas y le lanzo una a Mei quien la coloco en su cabeza para secar su cabello.

-Es una tormenta.

-¿Vas a hablar a tu casa para avisar que vas quedarte aquí?

-Sería buena idea.

Una hora después Miyuki preparaba la cena, mientras Mei quien ya había tomado un baño y comía un helado de vaso, veía por la ventana como la luz del taller se encendió en esos momentos,

-Tu papa trabaja mucho.

-Si, por lo visto esa orden tardara toda la noche-Kazuya recargándose en su hombro, el aroma de la comida que preparaba llego hasta el olfato de Mei.

-Eso huele bien.

-¡Hahaha! Claro, soy excelente cocinero.

-Eso hasta probarlo-comento Mei terminando su helado.

Ambos cenaron tranquilamente y Miyuki lavo los platos, vieron un rato televisión entre los canales un partido que ocurría en la MBL donde trataban de identificar la estrategia de cada equipo. De pronto un comercial donde salían chicas anunciando maquillaje llamo la atención de Mei pues tenía curiosidad de saber los gustos de Miyuki.

-Kazuya ¿Qué clase de chica te gusta?-pregunto a lo que cátcher se le quedo mirando sin debe gustarte algo, por ejemplo su pechos, cabello, dime-el rubio le miraba con suma ansiedad a lo que su amigo solo recordó el beso aquel que le dio ese niño.

-¿Es normal pensar en eso, no?

-No entiendo.

-Digo, en chicas.

-Claro que sí, somos chicos-sonrió Mei.

La mente de Miyuki no estaba tratando de cerrarse o por lo menos eso creíaasí que decidió preguntar directamente a su amigo.

-Mei ¿Qué tal de un chico?

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, por un instante Miyuki pensó en hacer algo malo así que se llevó la mano hasta la nuca para luego rascar su cabeza.

-Yo…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo pero Mei tomo la palabra de inmediato.

-¿Te gustan los chicos Kazuya?

-No ¡Hehehe!, claro que no, solo preguntaba-se levantó del suelo para dejar un vaso con agua que tenía cerca pero Mei fue tras el abrazándolo por detrás-¿Qué haces?

-Tengo curiosidad ¿Has tenido alguna relación con uno?

-¡Claro que no! Aunque si me ha beso uno, yo lo rechace solo que me preguntaba ¿Si era tan malo?

-Supongo que no ¡Oye! ¿Significa que ya te dieron tu primer beso?-pregunto Mei entiendo la situación, Miyuki se sonrojo ante el comentario y se lo quitó de encima para dejar el vaso, solo que Mei lo rodeo fijando su mirada muy cerca

-¿Qué?

-Quiero probar, a mí me gustan las chicas y eso, sus pechos y cabello, pero nunca he pensado en un chico.

-¿Y eso significa que?

-¿Y si nos besamos?

-¡Mei! Solo era una pregunta no quiere decir que yo te quiera besar.

-A no, ahora yo tengo soy el interesado-el rubio tan voluntarioso como siempre lo sujeto y beso, solo duro unos segundos y al separarse se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, fue hasta que Mei se sonrojo por completo siendo notorio para Miyuki quiensintió como su corazóncomenzó a latir muy rápido.

-Kazuya…-no hubo más, el cátcher sujeto sus mejillas y volvió a besarlo, y aunque Mei se sorprendió al principio termino por acceder a sus besos.

_ . _

-¿Con Mei?

-Si Kuramochi, Mei fue en realidad mi primer novio-confeso Miyuki.

Por otra parte Sawamura estaba tan seria por la situación, Mei le sonrió.

-No era tan malo, digo nos besamos y después lo hicimos por un tiempo, bueno hasta que llegamos al otro nivel.

-¿Nivel? ¿O sea que ustedes?-ella le señalo, recordando una vez que le pregunto a Miyuki al respecto.

Flash Back…

Su tíaestaría trabajando hasta tarde y Miyuki había acompañado a Sawamura a su casa ya que ese día no se sentía bien pues se había quedado en el estadio todo el mañana y tarde bajo el sol analizando a un equipo con el cual tendrían un partido de practica pero el calor abrumador le hizo tener una leve deshidratación así que le ordenaron que se fuera a casa temprano, el cátcher preocupado la llevo.

-¿Quieres algo frio? ¿Puedo comprar helado de la tienda?

-No, mi tía dice que en estos casos debo tomar suero y descansar, helado aunque quisiera no sería bueno.

-¡Hahaha! Te quejas de los consejos de Mari-chan y siempre le haces caso.

-Sí, sí, pero no se lo digas-sonrió ella, su rostro estaba todo rojo por el calor.

El cátcher se sentó en suelo de la sala y ella descansaba en el sofá, mientas veían televisión cuando Sawamura le pregunto algo que lo saco de balance.

-Miyuki.

-¿Mph?

-¿Cómo lo hacen los chicos?-la pregunta casi le hizo escupir el vaso de agua que bebía en esos momentos, tosió un poco.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-Solo quiero saber, es que el otro día una compañera me iba a prestar un manga catalogado como BL y cuando vi la porta me dio cierta curiosidad.

-No te atrevas a leerlo, no quiero que te de ideas.

-¡Miyuki!

-Dije que no-contesto tajantemente cuando Sawamura se levantó y por detrás paso las manos por su cuello recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-¿Eres virgen?

-¡Sawamura!

-¡Hahaha! Vamos no seas así. Yo si lo soy-le dijo, Miyuki tuvo un leve sonrojo y trato de empujarla.

-Maldición, no pienso contestar a eso.

-Dime-la chica comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y este aunque no sentía, era molesto así que le halo hasta el suelo donde estaba sentado y la rodeo con los brazos.

-No.

-¿En serio?-la cara de la chica era de total asombro lo que dejo a Miyuki molesto alejándose.

-No pienso darte detalles así que deja esa conversación.

_ . _

-Una vez le pregunto cómo lo hacía dos chicos…

-No es tan diferente de cómo lo haces con una chica-contesto Mei, Sawamura se sonrojo en especial cuando este le sonrió como si ella fuera una pervertida.

-No me veas así.

-Fue un día de invierno, la temporada se había acabado y teníamos menos practicas aun así nos gustaba entrenar un poco juntos, terminamos y fuimos a su casadespués, como siempre trataba de huir de mis hermanas y bueno, solíamos besarnos siempre en su cuarto.

Flash Back…

Las luces del taller se apagaron temprano ese noche, el padre de Miyuki regreso a casa y al pasar por la puerta se topó con los dos chicos viendo el televisor.

-¿Vas a quedarte Mei?

-Si Miyuki-san.

-Bueno, tendré que salir a la otra ciudad.

¿Para qué papa?-pregunto Miyuki que lo sigo por casa hasta la habitación del mayor.

-Hay una pieza que se quebró en el taller, es parte de un motor y el repuesto lo localice por teléfono en una refaccionaria pero está un poco lejos.

-¿Podrían mandarla, no?

-Si pero tardarían dos días para eso así que iremos Ibiki y yo por ella esta noche, llegare tarde así que no se desvelen.

-¡No señor!-grito Mei desde la sala, Kazuya solo sonrió pues ya era casi normal que el rubio se quedara los fines de semana.

Bajo a despedirlo, su padre se fue en auto con su empleado y al pasar la siguiente esquina Miyuki regreso a casa pero al entrar la televisión estaba apagada y Mei no se encontraba en la sala.

-¡Mei!-recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a su habitación donde el rubio estaba sentado en la cama-¿Qué haces aquí? Es temprano.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo Kazuya.

-¿Hacer qué? Ah, ya entendí-el castaño se fue a sentar a su lado y toco su mejilla-¿En serio quieres hacerlo?

-¿Tu no?

-Sí, lo había pensado solo que no creí que tú.

-No quiero esperar-Mei desesperado empujo a Miyuki sobre la cama posicionando encima de este y le beso, aunque para el cátcher no parecía gran cosa a Mei le producía algo de vergüenza aquello pues tras darle unos cuantos besos sin pasar la barrera de sus labios se sonrojo por completo ocultando su rostro con su algo.

-Parece que lo haces bien tu solo.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Hahaha! Está bien-contesto Miyuki ahora el tomando el control dándose la vuelta para quitarse la playera.

-Es…espera, esto…

-¿Vas a arrepentirte?

-Claro que Kazuya, solo que es pronto para desnudarnos.

-Como quieras-le sonrió tiernamente volviendo a besarlo, esta vez introdujo su lengua rozando la del rubio cuyo rostro estaba complemente encendido, se sentía tan bien su sabor aún era de menta por la pasta de dientes que usaron tras cenar, Miyuki coloco la mano en su pecho tocándolo un poco.

-No tengo pechos como una chica-le dijo Mei, pero el castaño apretó uno de sus pezones y una descarga recorrió su cuerpo casi sintiéndola en su entrepierna-¡Ah!

-Es sensible esta parte ¿No?

Parecía como si Miyuki supiera exactamente qué hacer, siguió acariciándolo y al apoyarse sobre sus caderas sintió la erección que parecía erguirse, Mei no podía parar de hacer esos ruidos casi sordos, toda la habitación se llenaba de jadeos por parte del rubio que abrió los ojos para ver como Miyuki estaba concentrado tocándolo y frotándose, hasta que tuvo un ligero dolor, esa mueca invadió su rostro a lo que el cátcher tuvo cierta atención.

-Mei ¿Puedo?-le cuestiono dirigiendo su mirada hacia ahí abajo, el chico asentó a lo que Miyuki introdujo su mano sacando su pene como el suyo, los tomo con la misma mano y comenzó a frotarlo, de arriba abajo, ya había suficiente semen para lubricarlos, Mei se estremecía con cada movimiento, su mente se llenaba de tanto ruido como si quisiera cubrir sus oídos.

-Se siente bien, Kazuya ya no…

No tardó mucho en correrse.

-Parece que no sueles masturbarte mucho ¿Si dejas que se acumule te hará daño?

-No hago eso-se molestó Mei dándole un golpe en cabeza, ya con una vena saltada, Miyuki comenzó a reir y luego le beso, sus lenguas se llamaban la una a la otra, pero el castaño aún no había llegado a correrse a unasí que ahora el mismo se masturbaba mientras lo besaba.

Unos minutos después dejo de hacerlo, su aliento estaba entrecortado y respiraba en el cuello de Mei con cierta dificultad.

-Es difícil.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sera difícil entrar en ti.

El rostro de Mei volvió a encenderse pero había llegado hasta ese punto y deseaba ir hasta el final así que abrió sus piernas y señalo su entrada.

-Lo soportare, hazlo.

-¿Sera doloroso?

-¿Con quién crees que hablas idiota?

Ya con la plena decisión y sabiendo que Mei ahora no se retractaría Miyuki decidió hacerlo, tomo su miembro y trato de introducirlo en la entrada del rubio, poco a poco la punta de su miembro se abría paso, Mei apretó los dientes, orgulloso no daba a ver que el dolor era tremendo oculto su rostro tras la almohada sujetando las mantas con fuerza, al entrar la primera parte Miyuki sentía cierto dolor ya que estaba muy justo, pero entre se dolor había satisfacción, siguió adelante hasta que ya había entrado la mitad de su miembro, tomo un respiro y vio a Mei con lágrimas.

-Mei, Mei mírame…

-Maldición, esto duele como mil demonios…

-Lo siento.

-No… ¡Ahh! No, yo puedo…

Miyuki no sabía si seguir, se quedó quieto pensado tal vez que no era el momento o que estaba equivocado, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, su primera vez. Pero Mei tomo la situación y movió sus caderas, prácticamente terminando de insertar su pene dentro, Miyuki se quedó pasmado dado que se sintió tan bien que se movió una vez más.

-¡Mei! ¡Nhg!

-Ya, ya…

Así ambos se unieron por completo, el dolor no se calmaba pero el placer se agrandaba con cada penetración, Miyuki lo embistió uno y otra vez, ambos tenía esa mueca de dolor al hacerlo, Mei no paraba de llorar pero seguía adelante.

-¡Mph! ¡Ngh! ¡Aah!

Los gemidos invadieron el lugar, dando gracias que ni había nadie en la casa, hasta que llegaron al clímax, unas cuantas más embestidas y terminaron por correrse. Cuando Miyuki salió del interior se Mei vio su miembro aun escurriendo semen y había cierta sangre ahí.

-Mei ¿Estas bien?

-¡Duele!

-Tonto, me hubieras dicho que te lastime.

-¡No quise!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quería hacerlo contigo Kazuya-contesto con un puchero, Miyuki se quedó serio por unos instantes luego se puso a reir.

-¡No te rías!

-Lo siento es que me gustas mucho-le beso.

Más tarde Mei tenía un horrible dolor de caderas a lo que Miyuki se la paso un rato sobando su espalda baja mientras el rubio estaba boca abajo.

-¿A qué hora llegara tu papa?

-No sé, dijo que tarde.

-Kazuya.

-¿Eh?

-¿Le diremos alguna vez a alguien de nosotros?-le pregunto, Miyuki se quedó serio por un rato, Mei por fin se dio la vuelta para ver su rostro y este solo le sonrió.

-Es muy pronto ¿No crees?

_ . _

Mei suspiro recargándose en el respaldo de la banca, Sawamura se le quedo mirando pues se pronto se puso algo decepcionado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo hicieron?

-Sí, lo hicimos esa noche pero dos días después Miyuki rompió conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-la chica sorprendida por ello.


	7. Capítulo 7 Confesión

Kuramochi estaba en las mismas, no era que sintiera lastima por Mei pero no se preguntaba el porque haría tal cosa.

-Miyuki ¿Por qué?

-Mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?

-Me descubrió.

-Espera, espera un momento ¿Te descubrió?

-Sí, se dio cuenta que Mei era mi novio, uno de sus amigos nos vio besarnos en la calle, cuando llegue esa tarde después de la escuela no estaba en el taller, se me hizo raro así que fue a la casa y me esperaba en cocina con los brazos cruzados.

Flash Back…

-Papa, no estás en el taller que sorpresa-dejando caer la mochila en la entrada.

-Cierra la puerta.

Miyuki sonrió pues era raro que estuviera ahí, hasta que un presentimiento le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kazuya necesito saber algo, sobre Mei y sobre ti.

-No sé qué hablas.

-Ibiki los vio el otro día Kazuya, ustedes tienes una relación más que amigos-su padre parecía balbucear, el menor desvió la besan, eso es algo como, no sé, tu dime ¿Novios?-hablo pero su hijo no contestaba, eso molestó al mayor-¡Maldita sea Kazuya contéstame!

-¡Sí! ¡Somos novios!

-¡Pues basta de eso! Mi hijo no será un raro-alzo la voz el hombre junto a su mano.

-No soy raro ¿Y si crees que lo soy? Vamos golpéame-la mirada desafiante de su hijo enfureció al hombre pero bajo la mano.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a verlo!

-Esa es mi decisión.

-¿O eso o dejaras el béisbol?

Su padre sabía que amaba ese deporte más que a nada, ponerlo a prueba seria lo único que le quedaba, Kazuya apretó los dientes sin poder contestar, solo golpeo la mesa con el puño y se fue a su cuarto.

_ . _

-Me dijo que su padre se enojó con él y le amenazo con obligarlo a dejar el béisbol, algo que no haría. No lo odie ¿Si quieres preguntar?-Mei al ver el rostro confuso de la chica, que de buenas a primeras comenzó a llorar-¡Sawamura!

-Lo siento, es que odio eso.

-No llores si alguien nos ve me golpearan.

-Pues te lo mereces por no luchar por él.

-Tonta, si me dolió y hasta le rogué que viniera a Inashiro conmigo pero él se negó.

-Sé que soy un bastardo por dejar a Mei así, pero el béisbol fue lo que me saco de la depresión de mi madre, lo que hacía más feliz, yo…

-Tienes razón, eres un bastardo-concluyo Kuramochi.

-Gracias, supongo-contesto Miyuki con cierta risa ante su comentario.

-¿Y después?

-Mi padre dejo de hablarme, me miraba como una profunda decepción. Paso un año y vendría a Seido, me agradaba la idea pues la persona que admiraba estaba aquí. Y el día que deje la casa el me hablo, solo para decirme

Flash Back…

-No me avergüences, no quiero que sepan que mi hijo tiene esas preferencias.

-Descuida papa, fingiré que soy normal.

Dejo la casa con las maletas hacia la estación del tren, antes de pasar la esquina miro su casa observando como su padre volvió al trabajo «Nunca seré tu prioridad papa…» pensó, por fin alejándose de ese lugar para su nueva vida en Seido.

_ . _

-Me sentía feliz de venir, pero ese a quien admiraba fue por poco tiempo.

-¿Chris-senpai?

-Sí, su lesión me impidió competir por el puesto de cátcher titular. Y luego te conocí aunque no me enamore de ti desde un inicio.

-¿A no?

-Suenas decepcionado.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Hahahaha! Pues no. No te voy a mentir, tuve algunas relaciones desde que llegue a Seido, no te diré quien pero no eran del equipo por si lo piensas.

Kuramochi se quedó impactado tratando de recordar si lo había visto amistoso con otros chicos, y le vino a la mente un par que solo parecía hablar en el pasillo con él.

-¿Cuándo te guste?

-No sé, fue algo que paso y ya, soy un tonto ¿No? Parece que me hago daño solo-bajo la mirada pues había lastimado a Sawamura.

-Miyuki dime ¿En serio no puedes pensar en enamorarte de una chica?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Lo digo por Sawamura.

-No, eso no, solo chicos.

-¿Tan seguro estas?

Miyuki se levantó de la silla y se acercó aunque Kuramochi se hizo hacia atrás.

-No me gusta, ni me gustara, entiendo eso ella es solo una hermana molesta.

-Pero…

-¡Que no!-alzo la voz, el short stop respiro hondo levantándose, tomo su bolso y lo hecho en su espalda.

-Bien.

-Espera Kuramochi, sobre lo que te hice.

-No te he perdonado todavía, tengo muchas cosas que pensar, solo déjame hacerlo ¿Si?-le dijo dándole la espalda.

De camino al instituto Mei acompaño a Sawamura ayudándole con el resto de las compras.

-Quita esa cara.

-Lo siento.

-Sabes-dijo Mei agachando la cabeza para verle a los vi a Miyuki ese día antes del partido de la final note algo distinto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando estaba conmigo parecía que sintiera dolor, como si el mismo se odiara y ahora sé cuál era la razón.

-¿Cuál?

-Tu.

-¿Eh?-la chica confundida.

-Lo vi sonreírte de una forma distinta a la mía, te veía con cierta ilusión, pensé que había enamorado de ti y hasta se lo pregunte.

Flash Back…

Tras la final de otoño Mei paso por el túnel donde Seido salía esperando a cierto cátcher, Miyuki salió acompañado por Kuramochi notando que estaba en mal estado, este le miro de reojo y toco el hombro del short stop.

-Sabes olvide algo en los vestidores.

-Deja que los demás se hagan cargo.

-No, en serio lo necesito Mochi.

-¡Tsk! Está bien iré.

-Gracias.

-No te muevas Zono y Rei-san están esperándonos con el taxi.

-Sí, si como si pudiera moverme.

Al irse Mei al fin salió detrás de esa esquina.

-Pensé que no se iría.

-Bueno, vine a burlarte de porque jugué lastimado.

-No, aunque sí debería golpearte pero te entiendo de alguna manera.

-¡Hahaha!

-Deja de reírte idiota, pero tengo cierta curiosidad.

-¿De qué?

-Esa manager, la castaña de cabello corto y lindos pechos.

-Mei-alzo el tono el cátcher.

-Desde que estas con ella he notado que te ves diferente.

-Sawamura es grandiosa ¿No?

-Sí, y muy hermosa, justo como me gustan.

-Eso no.

-¿Qué? Tengo mis gustos y lo sabes.

-Sawamura no es para ti.

-Entonces ¿Lo es para ti?

-Tonto, sabes que no me gusta batear para ese lado.

-Sigues siendo hombre Kazuya, espero que un día te des cuenta de eso.

-Claro, como digas-contesto a lo que Mei comenzó a subir las escaleras para irse pero antes de perderse se vio la vuelta.

-¡Kazuya! Me alegra ver tu verdadera sonrisa. Adiós.

_ . _

«"Sawamura no es para ti"…»pensó la chica. Llegaron cerca del presintió así que se despidió de ella, Sawamura tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre el pasado de Miyuki que no conocía, sabía que tenía cierto problema con su padre pero no a que grado. Cruzo los dormitorios para dejar las cosas en la oficina de Rei cuando recordó el primer día que lo vio, fue en ese mismo lugar ella se había perdido. Su primera impresión fue que era apuesto, hasta sintió vergüenza que se diera cuenta que se había no tenía idea de donde estaba, incluso pregunto a sus senpais por él, claro que se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que tenía una mente retorcida y daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

Aunque el tiempo que habían compartido todo ese tiempo juntos, le buscaba siempre, a pesar de que solía burlarse de su aparente falta de falta de tacto cuando hablaba él tenía cierta atención, solía ayudarle cada que podía con algún estúpido consejo pero útil por lo menos. La ayudo a disculparse con Chris y ser su discípula. Cada mañana se levantaba y al verse en el espejo pensaba en él, en los entrenamientos él la buscaba solo para molestarla a veces.

 _"_ _Significa que te diste cuenta que estas enamorada de él…"_

-No, no es posible, yo no puedo enamorarme de Miyuki…-un nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar, no pudo llegar a la oficina de Rei dejando caer las cosas en el trayecto, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que necesitaba calmarse, corrió hasta los dogout sentando en la obscuridad en la banca.

-¿Me gusta el? No por favor, no me hagas esto corazón, me duele.

-Sawamura-alguien le llamo, asustada trato de huir pero fue tarde Furuya estaba frente a ella y al verle en ese estado lo abrazo.

-Fu…ru…ya-no soporto más y comenzó a llorar, el pitcher simplemente le sirvió como paño de lágrimas, después de calmarse Sawamura le conto todo, necesitaba decirlo o su corazón explotaría, al terminar respiro hondo llevando la mano a su una tonto ¿No crees? Por enamorarme de alguien imposible.

-¿Es imposible?

-Claro que lo es, él está interesado en Kuramochi-senpai y los vio besándose en la mañana.

-Sawamura.

-No Furuya, ya no quiero sentir esto-contesto ella, él no sabía que decirle.

. . .

El torneo continuo hasta que Seido termino perdiendo y tras ello Miyuki se recuperó de su lesión justo para el campamento de invierno. Todo ese tiempo Kuramochi no había tocado ese tema, hablaba con el sí, pero solo relacionado con el equipo ya que el cátcher regreso a ser el capitán. En esos días la distancia entre Sawamura y Miyuki era evidente, el equipo se dio cuenta de ello presionado un poco al cátcher.

-Kazuya-Nori se acercó con él.

-¿Qué pasa Nori?

-Me preguntaba qué pasa con Sawamura, regularmente ella hacia nido aquí pero ya no la veo.

-Bueno, es que ella.

-¡Miyuki!-Ono entro corriendo al bullpen.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es Sawamura, se cayó en el almacén.

-¿Qué?-el cátcher salió de inmediato hacia el lugar, Nori miro a Ono y este solo alzo los hombros.

Cuando llego al almacén entro con premura sin darse cuenta que fuera no había nadie, la preocupación por la chica no noto lo que parecía una trampa.

-¡Sawamura!-le grito, fue cuando vio a la castaña que se asustó y casi cae de una escalerilla apenas se sostuvo de los estantes.

-¿Miyuki?

-Espera, no estas lastimada…

-No ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Miyuki se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se rio un poco al mismo tiempo que se sentó en la colchoneta dejando a la joven sin entender nada.

-Me engañaron diciendo que te habías lastimado.

-Pues estoy bien-Sawamura se sonrojo al escuchar que se había preocupado por ella pero decidió salir del almacén, solo que al tomar la puerta no se abrió-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué?

-No abre.

-Eso no puede ser-Miyuki trato de jalar la puerta sin í que de esto se trataba

-¿Qué cosa?-la chica tratando de alejarse de él pues aun no sabía qué hacer ante su presencia.

-¿Qué no ves? Nos encerraron aquí porque pensaron que estábamos enojados.

-Eso no-contesto de inmediato la chica, Miyuki sentía como ella se alejaba más y más.

-Sawamura-Miyuki dio un paso hacia ella pero parecía tenerle que hablar ¿No crees?

-No quiero hablar.

-Pero Sawamura, sé que te hice algo horrible pero yo no.

-Miyuki, es que no puedo verte siquiera.

Sus palabras lo lastimaron dado que parecía le temía, simplemente se alejó para darle espacio.

En el comedor el equipo se concentró, Kuramochi llego y los vio murmurando.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Es que hicimos una maldad.

-¿De qué hablan?-el short stop se acercó a Zono.

-No me mires así Kuramochi trate de detenerlos pero ellos me obligaron-les señalo, claro que Nori protesto.

-Espera un momento, ayer estabas llorando porque ellos no se hablaban.

-Senpai sea franco-reclamo Kanemaru.

-Oigan-nervioso Zono.

-No puede ser-Kuramochi se dirigió a la puerta pero Furuya se un lado.

-Senpai.

-¿Tú también? Creí que ella te…-le dijo en voz baja, pero el pitcher no contesto.

En el almacén habían pasado casi una hora y seguían sin hablar, Sawamura saco su móvil pero nadie contestaba y no planeaba hacerle una llamada a su tía, suspiro mirando a Miyuki todo lo que habían convivido y el hecho que ahora estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por él era hasta pesado respirar, el frio se cernía sobre ellos así que comenzó a frotar sus brazos.

-Toma-Miyuki ofreció su chaqueta.

-Claro que no, también tendrías frio.

-Está bien, no creo que estos idiotas nos dejen por más tiempo.

-Eso espero-sonrió ella, Miyuki pudo apreciar su sonrisa que en tiempo no había visto.

-¿Me odias?

-No, solo no te entiendo Miyuki-la mirada de Sawamura se posó en él, esos hermosos ojos ámbar brillantes.

-Entraste en mi vida como un torbellino, me hiciste reir cuando no podía hacerlo, creía que no podía ser yo mismo, pero tú, solo tu-conforme hablaba le sonreía, Eijun sentía como su corazón quisiera estallar, el dolor se hacía más pronunciado en todo ese tiempo la consumía pero si tan solo «Si tan solo, tú me dieras una oportunidad…»pensó la castaña, ambos estaban frente a especial, y no querría perder esto.

-Esto-murmuro ella desolándola con solo esa palabra.

-Sí, esto.

-Miyuki, te amo-confeso ello al fin, el mayor se quedó sin habla no podía mover ni un solo musculo, ella lo necesitaba decírtelo.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, Sawamura salió dejándolo ahí.

-No puede ser, Sawamura lo siento, no lo sabía-Umemoto fue quien los saco.

-Está bien senpai, me tengo que ir-paso a su lado sin verla a cara pues si levantaba el rostro caería en su dolor.

-Miyuki-le llamo la manager, toco su hombro y al fin reacciono.

-Sawamura, Sawamura ¡Sawamura!-corrió tras ella, recorrió el campo hasta la salida-¡Sawamura!

Ella se detuvo, el cátcher se acercó y lentamente hizo que diera la vuelta.

-No tienes que decir nada.

-Es que tengo que, yo lo siento pero no puedo quererte de la misma manera. Te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero perder esto.

-Sí, lo entendí-asentó ella.

-Perdóname.

-¡Claro que sí! No hay nada que perdonar-levanto el rostro sonriéndole y poco a poco riendo, como si todo fuera una broma, aquella imagen le sorprendió al cá perfecto, solo deseaba sacarlo de mi pecho, vaya que bien, me siento mejor, buenas noches senpai. Adiós.

Se fue pero no sin antes darle una palmada en el hombro, parecía que estaba perfectamente bien pero no era así, Sawamura dejo los dormitorios y al dar la vuelta en la calle comenzó a llorar, su corazón se desgarro, el llanto cuyas lagrimas hacían que se ahogara deseando que fuese así, trato de correr pero en la esquina alguien la atrapo en sus brazos de nuevo. Levanto su rostro y era él.

-No me amara nunca.

Circundando por el comedor Miyuki con una extraña sensación en su pecho, poso la mano sobre este « ¿Qué esto?...» pensó.

-Dime ¿La rechazaste?

-¿Qué?

-Miyuki idiota ¿Qué le hiciste? La vi irse riendo pero esa no era real, era una mentira.

-Kuramochi, no puedo quererla como ella a mí.

-¿Tan difícil es?-el short stop lo tomo por la chaqueta y levanto el puñ espero que nunca te arrepientas.


	8. Capítulo 8 Corazones rotos

Sawamura se reporto enferma o eso dijo su tía cuando Rei llamo a casa de la chica preguntando por ella dado que era el segundo día que no se presentaba en el instituto, la profesora fue con el entrenador Kataoka para avisarle y en el camino se topó con Chris quien salía de la oficina de este.

-Oh Chris me alegro verte.

-Rei-san-saludo el joven.

-¿Viniste por tu viaje?

-Sí, el entrenador Kataoka fue muy amable en darme una recomendación, una vez que esté en EUA y me recupere de esta lesión por completo podre unirme al equipo profesional.

-Sí, supe que el alma mater de tu padre quiere contratarte pero que no estaban seguros por el tiempo que aun te falta por la rehabilitación.

Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió a la mujer comentarle sobre Sawamura, siendo su "maestro" podría darle algo de alivio que la visitara.

-Es seguro que debe estar algo aburrida.

-Iré a verla ahora mismo-sonrío el joven despidiéndose con una reverencia.

En los dormitorios Kuramochi marcaba el calendario dado que el día siguiente comenzaría el campamento de invierno, pero se le quedo mirando por un momento.

Flash Back...

-¿Qué hay de mi Kuramochi? Tú me gustas y creí que ella te gustaba pero ahora me reclamas por no estar con Sawamura ¿Que pretendes?

-Miyuki.

-Si hay corazones rotos, ya seriamos dos, ella y yo-le empujo frustrado por la situación.

_ . _

Era cierto que le gusta Sawamura y que Miyuki se le había confesado, solo que nunca imagino estar en esa situación, de pronto tocaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo que entraron.

-Senpai.

Se trataba de Furuya algo raro para el short stop.

-Furuya ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento senpai pero necesitaba hablar con usted.

-Dime-le miraba con cierta extrañes.

-Es sobre Sawamura, me gusta mucho pero dejare de insistir.

-¿Que pretendes?

-Nada senpai.

De alguna manera le molestaba la condescendencia del pitcher asi que lo sujeto del jersey y lo pego contra la pared.

-Tú también tratas de ser pasivo, todos están locos aquí o que.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto sonando preocupado Furuya sin molestarse por la posición en la que estaba, Kuramochi le vio sintiéndose culpable por perder los estribos-¿Es por Miyuki-senpai?

Sus palabras fueron como sal a la herida asi que volvio a enojarse pero esta vez solo lo azoto contra la pared dejando la habitación. Furuya no entendía sin embargo solo se miró ahí tranquilo.

. . .

En casa de Sawamura tocaron el timbre, al abrir su tía se alegró de ver a Chris dado que sería la única persona que escucharía.

-Llego la noche pasada llorando, sé que es por Kazuya pero no seque paso, ella no me habla.

-Entiendo ¿Podría intentarlo?

Ambos subieron a la habitación de la chica, su tía toco la puerta.

-Ei-chan tienes que comer.

Pero no hubo respuesta dejando a la mujer preocupada, Chris le hizo una seña y toco de nuevo.

-Sawamura, soy yo Chris.

Se escuchó movimiento quitando el seguro de la puerta, el chico entro para ver cómo estaba tirada sobre la cama ocultando su rostro con la almohada.

-Sawamura ¿Que paso?

-Mhg, mgh, ngh...

-No te entiendo nada.

-Que me rechazaron-por fin le vio, tenía los ojos hinchándoos.

-Fue eso ¿Se trata de Miyuki?

Ella no contesto al parecer también lo sabía y era aún peor, asi que decidio decirle todo.

. . .

En el bullpen Miyuki ya hacia acto de presencia para entrenar asi que Furuya tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido, no es que Ono no hiciera un buen trabajo solo que parecía no usar todo su poder con él.

-Vamos quiero algo bueno. De seguro estuviste flojeando.

Ante el comentario Furuya se quedó serio logrando una carcajada por parte del cátcher que cayó de inmediato cuando Kuramochi paso al lado del lugar, el pitcher se le quedo mirando.

-Senpai.

-¡Hahaha! No es nada sigamos.

Tras un arduo entrenamiento Zono se acercó al bullpen.

-Miyuki-le llamo el vice capitán, desde lo ocurrido no había querido hablar con el cátcher.

-Zono.

-¿Paso algo con Sawamura?-pregunto, Miyuki recordo la confesión de la chica pero de inmediato frunció el ceño tomando a Zono por la jersey.

-¿Tú fuiste el de la idea de dejarnos encerrados?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Bueno-desvío la ¿Paso algo?

-Fue una tontería casi morimos congelados-se le quedo mirando al asustado vice capitán, lo solto sin desaparecer esa aura-¡Tsk! Odio que se metan donde no los llaman.

Se fue molesto dejando a sus compañeros impactados dado que Miyuki era extraño que se enojara aunque cuando lo hacía dad miedo.

. . .

La joven castaña estaba recostada en la cama mientras Chris acariciaban su cabello como si fuese una madre consolando a su hija.

-Soy una tonta.

-No lo eres.

-Pero me enamore de la persona incorrecta.

-No creo que haya cosas correctas e incorrectas en el amor.

-Shisho usted es grande.

-Deja de decir eso por favor-Chris con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Pero no puedo volver a ver a Miyuki, me dolerá y no quiero.

-En ese caso piensa esto, nada podrá evitar que vuelvas a ver a Miyuki, el equipo te necesita y debes regresar a clases, solo tienes que ser fuerte. Llora todo lo que debas y sigue adelante tras eso.

Los exámenes estaban cerca por lo que Sawamura no podía seguir faltando y tras el consejo de Chris la chica trataba de superar su decepción.

-¡Sawamura-chan!

Sus compañeras al verla llegar al aula, ella se disculpó por su ausencia pero todas la abrazaron.

-Te extrañamos mucho.

-Gracias-sonrío levemente.

En el receso se quedo sentada pasando los apuntes que se había perdido cuando Haruno se sento a su lado.

-¿Y si sacamos copias?

-¿Se puede?

-Rei-chan nos deja usar la copiadora de la sala de maestros, vamos.

-¡Haruno!-la chica la salvaste la vida.

-¡Hehehe! Me siento mal todavía por lo que paso, te resfriaste por nuestra culpa. Miyuki-senpai se enojo mucho, jamás lo había visto asi me dio miedo.

-¿Se enojo?

-Sí, con Zono-senpai creo que casi le da un infarto.

-Miyuki enojado da miedo, ya lo he visto.

-Pero Sawamura, en serio nos preocupo que ustedes no se hablaran.

-Eso ¡Hehehe! Fue algo que ya arreglamos.

-¿Entonces sirvio?

-No precisamente.

Sacaron las copias y regresaron al aula donde se toparon con Kuramochi quien parecía buscar a alguien.

-Mochi-senpai.

-Sawamura.

-Yo…

-Me gustaría hablar contigo-la tomo de la mano sin reparar la llevo a las escaleras donde podían hablar sin interrupciones dado que la mayoría ya estaba en sus salones.

-Senpai, sé que falte pero…

-Sawamura ¿Qué sientes realmente por Miyuki?

-¡Hehehe! ¿De qué habla senpai?-riendo nerviosa dado que la pregunta la es mi mejor amigo es todo.

-Él se me declaro.

-¿En serio?-un golpe directo a pesar de ya saber los sentimientos del cátcher-¿Qué le dijo?

-Nada, no lo sé, simplemente no pude siquiera considerarlo.

-¡Senpai que malo!

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso, tu?

-Miyuki-senpai lo quiere y usted duda, sino lo quiere dígalo no lo deje asi o dolerá mas ¡Es un idiota!

-¿Idiota?

La chica salio de ahí corriendo, ya casi se había vuelto normal en ella eso, simplemente no podía soportarlo, Miyuki la rechazo pero debía enfrentar lo que ya sabía sobre él. De pronto se topo con el cátcher, la persona menos indicada casi se cae asi que la tomo de la mano.

-¡Sawamura!

-Miyuki-ella sorprendida pero al mirar sus manos juntas la recogio de ser torpe.

-No debes correr en los pasillos, tonta.

-¡No me digas asi!

-Vaya vine al saber que por fin viniste a clases hoy, me tenías preocupado.

-Pues no tanto pues sabes donde vivo.

-El campamento de invierno ya comenzo y nos está matando, apenas tengo tiempo de descansar, trata de llamarte pero me mandaba al buzón.

-Mentira-la chica saco su móvil y al ver la pantalla estaba apagada-¿Qué? Se quedo sin batería.

-Si serás tonta.

-¡Ya!-lo golpeo pero este sostuvo sus puños débiles, riendo como si nada, pero lo que más le dolia era que esa confesión fue como nada.

-Te necesito en el bullpen, espero te sientas mejor para ayudarme. Chris-senpai está ocupado con su rehabilitación asi que eres mi único respaldo.

-Lo haré.

-Bien, nos veremos en el campo-le dijo pasando de largo solo con un gesto despidiéndola « ¿Fue un sueño? Creo que me ignoro o será…» suspiro.

En el salón de segundo año el cátcher entro con las manos en los bolsillos y miro a Kuramochi, desde ese día no había podido hablar con el de otra cosa que no sea béisbol, respiro hondo y se dirigió a su asiento.

. . .

Durante el entrenamiento de ese día ya con las vacaciones cercanas donde no habría más excusas para perder el tiempo, levantarse a las 6 de la mañana, ir a la escuela y en la tarde entrenamiento hasta las 8 de la noche no era nada fácil.

-¡Nori-senpai esa pelota no bajo lo suficiente!-le reclamaba Sawamura con la cámara grabándolo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, otra vez-la exigente chica era una buena asistente del bullpen. Cuando el sonido del golpe contra el guante la asusto, claro que se trataba de Furuya quien se veía más animado, tal vez por la presencia de tienes que hacer que corra más.

-Lo sé pero es algo perezoso.

-No lo soy-miro al cielo el chico, el cátcher comenzo a reir.

-No huyas a tu estamina.

-Furuya, vamos te acompañare para que sea lo correcto.

Pasando por el lugar Kuramochi vio que Sawamura parecía estar bien pero él no lo estaba, la confusión lo tenía molesto en su mente pasaba la pregunta ¿Qué hacer?

Al terminar la practica por ese día, Furuya fue a correr un poco más para aumentar su estamina, si quería seguir siendo el Ace debía entrañar más que los demás, ya llevaba 30 vueltas cuando se escuchó un silbato, de inmediato busco de donde provenía y se trataba de Sawamura.

-Oye te dije que te acompañaría.

-No quería molestarte.

-No es molestia, creo que es mejor distraerme-suspiro ella, Furuya se le quedo por esa vez, me acompañaste a casa cuando mi cabeza no pensaba bien.

-Sí. No te dejaría sola.

-Furuya en serio me gustaría decir que estoy bien-la chica se recargo en la malla mirando el silbato con ni siquiera siento que mi confesión fue real, me siento tan tonta al creer después de saber perfectamente que a él no le gustaban las chicas tuviera algún sentimiento por mí. Solo tratare de ocuparme en el béisbol que es lo único de lo cual estoy segura.

-Sawamura-Furuya trato de consolarla al verla con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas pero se prometió que la dejaría calmarse, ella simplemente se acerco a el abrazándolo, coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho, el pitcher extendió los brazos sin tocarla.

-Furuya.

-Mph.

-Hueles mal-le sonrío y este se sonrojo apenado por eso-¡Hahaha! Es el sudor, mejor vete a bañar.

-Eso haré-salio prácticamente huyendo.

Esa noche Miyuki veía el techo de su habitación tratando de dormir pero no podía, la sonrisa de Sawamura no lo dejaba en paz «Es mejor asi, no quiero lastimarla más…» penso, cuando tocaron a la puerta, al a abrir se topo con Kuramochi, miro el reloj y ya pasaban de las 11:00 p.m.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo-le dijo adelantándose, hacia bastante frio pero eso no les impidio recorrer el camino hasta campo techado. Una vez se detuvieron el short stop volteo a , soy un idiota ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué viene eso?-se sorprendio el cátcher.

-Cuando estaba en secundaria me desvié del camino, era un yankee, tú lo sabes bien. Mis amigos o los que creía mis amigos, yo estaba dispuesto a pelear por ellos y hasta una vez lograron suspenderme, deje el béisbol solo para vagar, creí que les importaba pero me di cuenta que solo era una herramienta para ellos, casi eche a perder mi vida aunque Rei-san llego a tiempo ofreciéndome un boleto de salida de Shiba.

-Eso lo sé, Rei-chan me dijo que te conoció siendo un "rubio"-sonrío Miyuki pero la seriedad de su vice capitán lo callo.

-Me dije esa vez que nunca vería atrás, nunca confiaría en amigos vacíos solo en mis compañeros de equipo, sin embargo tú te acercaste a mi siendo tan franco por no decir que medio idiota e irritante.

-Gracias.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Entiendo, llamaste mi atención un solitario como yo eso creía, pero tenías algo que otros no, ese espíritu.

-Tenemos mucho en común. Confió en ti Miyuki y te considero un amigo.

-Lo sé-su voz se volvio un poco callada.

-Acepto todo de ti, porque eso hace un verdadero amigo pero ser algo mas no puedo. Te aprecio mucho, en serio que le rompería los huesos a quien se atreva a hacerte daño pero no puedo corresponder tus otros sentimientos-al decir eso último le hizo una ón por decir eso de ti y Sawamura.

-Está bien-contesto, Kuramochi levanto la mirada y noto que este lucia calmado.

-Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir.

-Bien.

De regreso no paraba de verlo de reojo.

-No voy a llorar, soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres un bote de helado?

-Con este frio ¿Quieres enfermarme?

-No, tienes razon.

-¡Puf! ¡Hahahaha!

-Miyuki.

-¿Si?

-Solo debo decir que besas bien.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres que te enseñe?-lo acorralo con el brazo rodeando su cuello pero Kuramochi lo alejo.

-¡Claro que no idiota!

-¡Hahahaha!

Miyuki lo dejo cerca de su habitación y fue directo a la suya donde al cerrar la puerta agradecía que fuera el único en ese cuarto pues se recargo en ella bajando la mirada.

-Esto apesta-murmuro, con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

Ya con dos corazones rotos en el campo, solo quedaba seguir adelante, Miyuki no le dijo a Sawamura sobre como Kuramochi lo rechazo, ella era tan intuitiva que lo noto más omito eso para no hacerlo sentir peor. Las cosas comenzaron a mejorar día a día y finalizadas las clases para comenzar las vacaciones y con ello la navidad, las manager se alegraron pues debían organizar la fiesta para el equipo.

-Hacer una lista de la comida, vaya esto es trabajo.

-Yo quiero karage-levanto la mano Miyuki tras recibir un lanzamiento de Furuya en el bullpen.

-Es cierto, será más fácil si les pregunto ¿Nori-senpai que quiere comer?

-Mmm…creo que me gusta el pollo asado.

-Perfecto.

-¡Karage!-volvio a decir el cátcher titular pero ella no le hacía caso.

-Ono-senpai.

-Quiero ensalada de camarones.

-Que rico, me gusta la idea.

-¡Ka-ra-ge!-se paró Miyuki tras ella pero la chica coloco la punta del borrado en la nariz.

-Tú vas a cocinarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, me dijeron que eres excelente cocinero.

-En ese caso quiero pastel de fresas-agrego Furuya.

-Yo no sé hacer postres-dijo Miyuki.

-Lo hago yo.

-Furuya haré mi mejor esfuerzo-contesto de inmediato el cátcher, Sawamura hizo un puchero y dio un punta pie a su vas a ayudarme a hacerlo.

-Lo haré.

Comenzaron a reir como antes, no parecía que ambos habían sufrido un corazón roto.

En la hora de la cena los jugadores se pusieron de acuerdo de hacer el intercambio de regalos, la quien organizo eso fue Umemoto quien hizo papeles con los nombres de todos.

-Bien, solo saquen uno y no se vale decir quien le toco-la manager, cada uno saco el que tocaba Furuya vio el suyo y se trataba de Sawamura, no sabía que pensar sobre ello sin embargo debía comprarle algo especial.

-¡Geh!-exclamo Kuramochi.

-¿Qué paso Mochi?-pregunto Zono.

-Nada, nada.

Miyuki alzo la ceja pues con esa reacción sabía que le había tocado alguien problemático, al menos a él le toco Rei-chan, al salir de comedor se acercó para preguntarle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te toco?

-No se debe decir.

-Vamos no le diré a nadie-Miyuki mirando que tenía el papel en el bolsillo de su playera asi que paso la mano por detrás y lo saco-¡Miyuki!

El cátcher lo leyó y se quedó algo confundido, luego miro a su amigo.

-Es Furuya.

-Sí, es la persona que menos entiendo asi que no sé qué regalarle.

-Pues pregúntale que quiere.

-No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes.

-Entonces regálale algo sencillo, como una almohada, una pesa.

-¡Tsk! Lo pensare.

En la oficina de Rei las managers se reunieron y Umemoto les pasó los últimos papeles, suspiraron al ver quien le tocaba, Haruno casi cayó en pánico al tocar el entrenador.

-Voy a morir.

-¡Hahaha! Descuida es fácil. ¿Quién te toco Sawamura?

-¿A mí? Bueno-no quería decirlo asi que en ese instante Rei entro y tomo la oportunidad para salir huyendo del lugar-¡Adiós!

De camino a la salida se topo con Furuya, se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa despues de todo su apoyo le había confortado y últimamente buscaba platicar con él aunque parecía huirle un poco y no sabía porque.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-ella se le quedo mirando y finalmente le pregunto-¿Quién te toco?

-Mmm…

-Bien, no me digas pero a Haruno le toco el entrenador.

-Oh-el no podía imaginar a la chica entregándole el regalo.

-Me voy-le hizo un gesto con la mano pero tan pronto dio un paso volvio con tarde ¿Me acompañas?-le pregunto, este asento emparejándose para irse.

Pasando por ahí Miyuki los escucho, en especial ese "¿Me acompañas?" tenía rato que no se lo pedía a él.


End file.
